Back home
by asrmatt
Summary: Naruto's back in Konoha after a 3 year training session with Jiraiya, and now hes back to training and hanging out with his old friends. NaruHina First Naruto story, dedicated and researched!
1. Home, Sweet, Home

Naruto walked with a skip in every step, adrenaline pumping, mind racing with questions. Finally, after three long, hard-working years, he was able to return to Konohagakure. He would get to see Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei.

On Naruto's left, Jiraiya was walked at a steady pace, eyes closed and relaxed. Naruto had a questioning look on his face. _How come he isn't excited about going back to Konoha, _Naruto wondered. Naruto shrugged, _Might as well squeeze the answer out of him while we aren't busy._

"Hey, Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Jiraiya glared. He turned his head in Naruto's direction, his platinum hair shining in early sunlight. "And stop calling me that, kid," he retorted.

"Hmph, stupid Ero-sennin," Naruto fumed. He shook it off and look back at his sensei. "Do you think everyone missed us? I bet Baa-chan missed you!" Naruto teased. He knew that his sensei liked the present Hokage.

Jiraiya blushed a deep red, "Shut up, Naruto." Naruto started laughing at his teacher's sudden blush. He looked at the path with a smug smirk on his face.

"I can't wait 'till we get to Konoha," Naruto blushed, thinking about a certain 'dark, weird, shy girl that always looked the other way when he looked at her' that he sensed the day he left, watching him from afar. Jiraiya saw this and used it as an advantage.

"Why, so you can see you admirer again?" Jiraiya teased. Naruto fumed and crossed his arms over his chest with a simple 'Hmph'. "Wow kid, I knew you liked her but I didn't think you liked her that much," he mused.

Naruto hit his sensei on the head, "Shut up Ero-sennin."

_He has definitely grown to be a fine young man, _Jiraiya thought. _He will certainly make that Hyuuga girl happy. His manners are a little rough around the edges, but hey, we all aren't perfect and teaching Naruto manners will be one heck of a feat, _Jiraiya chuckled in his head.

They were nearing Konohagakure, and approached the looming city walls ahead. Two ANBU guards were standing outside, one of them sitting on the ground, smoking a cigarette, the other leaning against a wall with a book in his hand.

They caught sight of the two travelers that were approaching their village. They stood next to each other, and one of them raised their hand.

"Halt, who are you and what business do you have with Konoha and the Godaime Hokage?" the ANBU with a cigarette in his mouth asked.

He observed the two as they neared. A kid that was 6'1, wore a white shirt, black pants, and had yellow spiky hair. He had bandages on his forearms and more a little below his knee, holding his kunai holster. Next to him was an old man who wore a fishnet shirt, a red and grey robe over that and had platinum-colored hair….

_Wait a goddamn minute, _the ANBU thought to himself. _………, _he still couldn't put his tongue on it. Then the realization hit him like a brick. _Shit! This is Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin and his apprentice!_

The ANBU looked at his partner, "Open the gates goddamn it! This is the legendary frog sannin and … … a kid!"

"NANI! What the hell! Nobody remembers me anymore? I am the future Hokage you dolt!" Naruto fumed, ready to pounce on the ANBU. Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warning glance. _Oh wait ... I'm 6'1 and I have a new look, of course they don't remember me, _Naruto sighed in exasperation. How were people supposed to recognize his existence when they couldn't even recognize him!

The ANBU shook his head and sweatdropped, "Hokage-sama wants you to report to her when you arrive at her office." He saluted the two and went back to smoking his cigarette.

The two walked into their home, both feeling immensely relaxed due to being back in their favorite places. They walked a little further until they saw the Hokage Monument.

"What the heck… Baa-chan's face is up there!" Naruto pointed to Tsunade's face etched into the stone where four other Hokage's were.

Naruto stole a glance at the Yondaime's face and his face saddened for a bit, remembering how _he_ sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside him, making him an outcast for being a demon himself, instead of a hero like he was meant to be.

He quickly covered up his sadness and replaced it with a stupid looking grin. They made their way to Tsunade's office and heard voices inside. Naruto, being the annoying brat with no manners that he is, opened the door without knocking and saw Sakura-chan, handing Tsunade-baachan what looked like a mission report.

"Naruto!" both Sakura and Tsunade squealed. They stared at the huge, ripped brat that used to be shorter than Sakura. They gaped at his new muscles, his huge chest and his handsome face. He gave them one of his trademark grins and plopped down on a chair.

The next few words that Naruto spoke would have been the death of him if he wasn't trained by Jiraiya…

"Long time no see, Baa-chan!" Naruto grinned. He could see Tsunade's eye twitching and a vein throbbing on her forehead.

She got up and gave Naruto a chakra-filled punch right in the face, sending him straight into the door he came from. The two Chuunin guards that were outside were gaping at the figure that not only survived the Godaime's insane strength, but also didn't look hurt at all.

Naruto got up again and walked back to his chair briskly, acting as if he didn't feel a thing. Yeah, right…

_Note to self : Ask Sakura to heal everything inside my head, _Naruto registered in his mind.

Naruto grinned and waved to Sakura. Instead of waving back, she launched herself against his chest and cried bitter tears.

"Oh Naruto…Naruto, I haven't seen you in years!" She cried out, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly, being trained by the Godaime, who helped her gain immense strength. "Naruto…" she muttered against his chest as she refused to let go.

Naruto was just sitting there, blushing like crazy. _Oi! She wont let go and she wont stop crying! She must think I'm a total jerk now. _He started hitting himself on the head, trying to get his dirty thoughts out of his head. _Stupid Ero-Sennin! Aghhhhh!_

Tsunade and Jiraiya were smiling in the direction of the two former members of the defunct Team 7. Jiraiya gave Tsunade a brief hug, expressing that he missed her by that one motion. She blushed and hugged him back, instead of knocking him through the wall and calling him a pervert.

Naruto finally managed to pry Sakura off him and set her in a chair, making sure she wouldn't try and choke him with a hug again. He smiled slightly and looked at the Hokage.

"So Baa-chan, why do we need to be here. I want to go and catch up on my old friend," Naruto said briskly. Jiraiya chuckled at the boy's bravery but immediately stopped when he saw Tsunade glaring at him.

"Ah, that's alright Naruto, you go ahead and walk around town, check out some of the new stuff you've missed out on while you were training," the Hokage replied to him. She gave him a smile and shooed him off. "You go ahead too, Sakura. I'm sure you would like to spend more time with Naruto also." Sakura nodded slightly and walked out of the office, with Naruto following.

Tsunade jumped out of her chair and ran after them. She threw a key at the unsuspecting Naruto that was idly chatting with Sakura. He quickly turned around and caught the key before it could cause severe brain damage to him because of Tsunade's strength.

"Huh? What's this for Baa-chan?" Naruto stared at the key, stopping in his tracks. The young looking woman chuckled and said, "That's your new house key, Naruto. You're old apartment was so cramped, I figured you would like this new house. All your stuff has been moved there and I've had it cleaned for the past two years, since I knew it would be yours soon enough."

Naruto took a while to process all this in his mind. "Oh…Sweet! I got a new house!" he grinned. "Thanks Baa-chan, oh, and don't hurt Ero-Sennin to badly." He turned around and walked outside with Sakura.


	2. I gotcha covered

**Lol, faithful viewers already! Well, im to lazy to point out the people that reviewed sorry!**

**All that reviewed : Thanks, I might add SasuSaku and JiraTsun, but itll be a lot of work, so don't expect to much. I'll try and update every 3-5 days, but I cant make promises. Also, don't expect Naruto and Hinata to start their relationship all serious-like, this is about how their relationship GROWS. They will start from the bottom, up dammit! **

'**Kyuubi'**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Naruto and Sakura strolled down the streets of Konoha, checking out some shops and whatnot. They headed over to the Ichiraku stand, where the aromas of ramen nearly made Naruto drool. He wasn't able to eat ramen at all during his training, and he had been dying for some chicken ramen. They plopped down on the seats at the stand, and shot the 'Going out of business' sign a confusing glance.

Ichiraku, the owner, looked up and saw an almost replica of Naruto, except he was much taller. He suddenly realized who it really was and he gasped. He took out the sign that the two teenagers were looking at and threw it somewhere behind the counter.

"Hey, old man! The usual chicken ramen, and keep it coming!" Naruto almost yelled, excited about tasting his favorite food of all time. He kept bouncing in his seat incessantly, even Sakura had a hard time keeping him still.

_Sigh_. _He is so lucky I'm treating him to ramen today._ Sakura was busy sighing in exasperation about the death of her wallet and all the ryou it contained. She kissed her wallet and its contents goodbye dramatically, and pulled out all the money that was in there.

Naruto was already on his sixth bowl and was almost finished with it. He placed the bowl over the stack of others that he used already, and it was piling up quickly. Naruto stopped eating suddenly, but didn't turn around.

_That chakra…it feels…so familiar._ Naruto spun around and saw Sasuke charging towards him, Sharingan activated and a kunai in his right hand. Naruto watched him calmly and just sat there, idly waiting.

"Get away from my Sakura, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled, and thrust the kunai right through Naruto's wind pipe. The Uchiha smirked and watched the man gag, trying to accumulate some oxygen.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with you Sasuke! You just killed Naruto!" Sakura sobbed. The Uchiha's smirk fell, and all was left on his face was a look mixed with shock and horror. He fell to his knees and shook, feeling ashamed from what he had done. He killed the one person that believed in him, the one person that did everything he could to bring him back to Konohagakure from Valley's End.

Naruto's dead body fell limp on the ground. Sakura sobbed louder and Sasuke shook harder, both in shock of what just happened.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan…I thought he was your boyfriend and that you were cheating on me with him," he choked out. He couldn't find the right words to say to her, to make her feel better, to make her stop crying. That was always the dobe's job.

The strangest thing happened next…

Naruto's supposedly dead body turn into a log, and the real Naruto came out from behind the counter, laughing crazily. "Oh man, y-you guys s-should've seen y-yourselves," Naruto stuttered, since he was laughing so hard. He held his hands to his gut and laughed even harder.

Sasuke and Sakura punched him on the head, leaving him on the ground, rubbing his sore scalp. He lowered his head and giggled a little, hoping not to get hit this time.

"Naruto, you jerk! How could you do that, you just came back and you faked your own death, do you have any idea about how scared I was?" Sakura said, eyes still brimming with tears. She would have beat the crap out of her ex-teammate if her boyfriend hadn't held her by the waist, restraining her from doing so.

"Sly move, Naruto. So, how was your training with Jiraiya-sensei?" Sasuke said in an indifferent voice, trying to hide his emotions – again. He acted as if nothing just happened, and tried changing the subject.

"Pretty cool. I learned a lot of new jutsus and learned how to control my Kyuubi's chakra," he said to the only two people that knew about the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed away inside his stomach. He and the kitsune were on good terms now, though. Kyuubi had stopped trying to release himself from the seal that the Yondaime performed, and instead helped Naruto whenever he needed it. He also reverted his form to a smaller size, since he had given up some of his chakra to Naruto permanently, just in case of emergencies. The fox's cell now looked like a hotel suite, in his opinion, due to his smaller form.

"Interesting, in your absence, me and Sakura have started dating," Sasuke said, now embracing his blushing cherry blossom from behind. Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek and made the great Uchiha blush.

"Cool." Naruto replied. He checked his watch. 1:30 PM. "Ah, crap. Do you guys know where Hinata is?" Naruto blushed. Sasuke and Sakura began to laugh at the boy's question.

"Yeah, I saw her at the Yamanaka flower shop, talking with Ino," Sasuke complied. He began nipping at Sakura's neck and grabbed her hand, leading her away from the ramen stand.

Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata were busy chatting away a storm at Ino's parent's flower shop. They were talking about your typical girl stuff : makeup, chick flicks, music, so on and so forth. They came up to the subject of boys, something Hinata always remained true to.

_Naruto-kun…_Hinata began to become restless and she awaited for her Naruto-kun to sweep her off her feet one day. She wanted to see him off the day he was leaving with Jiraiya-sensei to train for a few years, but she never gathered the courage. She watched him from afar, like she usually did, and cry bitter tears of her Naruto-kun leaving. Up to this day, she remained waiting, always rejecting the dates her teammates, Kiba and Shino, asked her out on.

Naruto was nearing the Yamanaka flower shop, and his sensitive Kyuubi ears picked up Hinata's and Ino's voices. He began to walk around in the shadows, deciding to surprise the Hyuuga girl. He closed up the gap between him and the lavender haired girl.

"H-Hello, Hinata-chan," the usually loud, but now surprisingly shy Kyuubi vessel said. Ino gasped as she saw Naruto, blushing beet red, very ripped, and looking extremely handsome.

Hinata didn't bother turning around. At the first trace of that voice, she thought of Naruto-kun. But then she realized two things : One, Naruto never called her –chan, and Two, he wouldn't bother ever talking to her.

The two girls had developed quite nicely over the years. Both Ino and Hinata had large bosoms, waist long, silky smooth hair, and curves in all the right places. Hinata figured it was just Kiba-kun, here to ask her for another date.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun…but I've told you, I don't want to go out with you. I don't want to hurt you but I'm sorry, I am still going to wait for Naruto-kun to come back," she rejected the supposed Kiba.

Naruto and Ino had a look of pure shock on their faces. Naruto hadn't known that Hinata had feelings for him that were that strong. Ino, on the other hand, was shocked that she didn't recognize Naruto's voice.

"U-U-Uhm…Hinata-chan, you m-might want t-to turn around," Ino stuttered, still dazed from what just happened, and also the size of Naruto's huge chest and muscles. Hinata sighed and turned around and…fainted. _How predictable, _Ino thought.

Naruto now had a very confused look on his face. Why had she fainted? Was she sick? He decided to pick her up gently, holding her up bridal-style in his arms.

"Do you mind if I…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence before he saw Ino shook her head. "No, no.. You go ahead Naruto-kun, she's been waiting for a while now." She replied. Naruto nodded his thanks to Ino and sped off in the direction of the forest.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the forest and sat down. He laid Hinata down next to him and the creek that was flowing. He washed his face with the cool, refreshing water and watched the beautiful girl lying down next to him.

She suddenly stirred in her 'sleep'. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and looked into the sky blue eyes of her secret crush. It wasn't a dream, Naruto-kun had actually returned, and he had actually talked to her, and he had actually called her Hinata-chan!

Naruto hesitantly leaned over and hugged Hinata. "I missed you and the rookie nine, Hinata-chan," he whispered to the dazed girl. She stared into his eyes and hugged him back reluctantly.

"Naruto-kun…Y-You returned back to K-Konoha!" the lavender-haired girl squealed. She was so happy now that her Naruto-kun was back in Konoha and she would be able to see him again, even if it was only a glimpse every now and then. She didn't know she would be seeing a whole lot of him soon.

Naruto simply nodded and looked far off in the forest. "Hinata…I r-returned for you," Naruto said in an audible whisper that couldn't be heard. Hinata heard it though, and tears started brimming around her eyes and started rolling down her cheeks.

"Oi! Ah, I'm sorry Hinata-chan, please don't cry," Naruto pleaded. "Gomen, gomen!" He felt like a jerk now. _Great, now I made Hinata cry, good going Narutard._ Naruto hit himself on the head repeatedly.

Hinata just shook her head, "Naruto, I-I didn't know you liked me." She twiddled with her fingers and blushed. Naruto gave her one of his cheeky grins and gave her a peck on the forehead. _Yes! Naruto-kun likes me! Ohmygod Ohmygod I am such a mess, I have to look pretty for my Naruto-kun, I'm such an idiot!_ Hinata mentally slapped herself.

"It's true…I did come back for you. Me and Ero-Sennin were supposed to train for another six months, but I asked him if we could return now," Naruto confessed. Hinata froze up at these words and tears started forming in her eyes again.

"N-Naruto-kun…You s-should've kept on training and become stronger. B-Because of me, you are going to m-miss out o-on so much stuff with J-Jiraiya-sensei." Hinata scolded herself and her tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"It's alright Hinata-chan. Ero-Sennin wouldn't allow us to leave for Konoha if I didn't beat him in a spar, so I _am_ strong!" Naruto exclaimed and showed off his muscles. Hinata smiled and hugged her Naruto-kun.

'**Woohoo, good going kid!' **_Shut up you perverted fox. We already had an agreement to let you take over my body once in a while to read Ero-Sennin's books, so stop acting perverted. _**'Do you seriously think that reading Icha Icha Paradise would make me less perverted?' **Naruto mentally smacked himself. _Just- Will you- Agh! Shut up stupid fox!_

Naruto looked back at Hinata and for the first time, he realized that instead of those deadly, white orbs, she had cute, innocent lavender eyes. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose. _Damn she's cute when she's happy and smiling._

Hinata and Naruto were walking around town, hand in hand. They visited a few clothes shops and bought Naruto a few sets of clothes. Hinata picked out about six white, long-sleeved, button-down shirts. Naruto put one on and folded the sleeves up to the elbows and nodded in agreement. She also picked out six black pants which fit Naruto perfectly and was also fit for training and missions. Hinata gave Naruto two bags and told the old couple at the store to put the charge on the Hyuuga Main House family's tab.

"Arigotou, Hinata-sama," the old man bowed. Hinata bowed in response.

They walked out of the store, the seventh set of clothes already on Naruto. They decided to go to the weapon store, and met Tenten there. Tenten, instead of having her hair in two traditional buns, had it grown to her shoulder blades and hanging loosely.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten squealed. She ran up to him and hugged him. "It's been such a long time! How was training with Jiraiya-sensei and all that?" she inquired. Hinata giggled behind Naruto while he sweatdropped.

"Uh…It was pretty cool and all, but I don't have time to talk right now Tenten, gomen," Naruto said, giving Tenten a sign that he was busy with Hinata. Tenten smiled sweetly.

"Alright then, I'll see you two later," she replied and walked ahead of Naruto and stopped. She hugged Hinata and whispered a small "Good luck" in her ear. Hinata blushed a deep red and nodded.

"Alright then, Hinata-chan, let's start weapon shopping!" he yelled, causing Hinata to blush further but comply with a simple nod.

Naruto ran around the store, still holding Hinata's hand. He grabbed a new kunai holder, filled it with kunai, some new bandages to hold it to his leg, two kunai daggers, and extra bandages to strap them to his other leg for easy access.

He turned around to see Hinata's worried expression on her face, playing with her fingers and biting her lip.

_What will father think when he finds out that I bought all these weapons for Naruto-kun. He wont approve of me seeing him and will make me stop seeing him. _Hinata was busy ticking away her last few hours with Naruto.

As if reading her mind, Naruto reached into his back pocket a flipped open a wallet. _Thank you Baa-chan for considering my training as a mission. _Naruto was paid 4000 ryou every month, his training being considered an S-ranked mission. Naruto paid the store clerk and walked out of the store, hand-in-hand with a relieved Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan." Naruto reassured her. "_I gotcha covered._"


	3. Student Versus Sensei

**Okay kiddies, chappie 3 is up. You get a nice little spar between Kakashi and Naruto. Lets see who kicks more ass !**

'**Kyuubi'**

"**Jutsu"**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled, slamming his glowing blue fist into the trunk of a tree. The tree began to crack and splinter, and eventually fell. Naruto smirked and charged another blue ball of chakra in his palm, spinning it like a tornado.

Kankuro, one of the sand siblings, was visiting Konohagakure to greet Naruto and help him train a bit. He was crouched on a tree branch, using his chakra strings to move a small log to move between two tree branches.

Naruto's Rasengan was swirling like a hurricane, the chakra making a small gust of wind around Naruto. This was something nobody, even Jiraiya, would expect. Naruto threw the blue sphere at the log that was floating in midair, a small indent in the middle of the piece of wood. The Rasengan hit the target, full force, and caused it to implode into little splinters that rained over the grass, still fresh with early morning dew.

"Wow Naruto, I was expecting you to jump up and hit the piece of wood like an idiot," Kankuro teased. Naruto hit him on the head and grabbed a few kunai from his holster.

"Alright, lets do the same thing with the kunai, but this time I will move them faster and more randomly." Kankuro complied, making more chakra strings to move four targets in midair, moving from side to side, front to back, and other various directions.

Naruto, with four kunai inbetween his fingers, whipped his arm back as if throwing a Frisbee, and the kunai whistled in the air, all of them hitting their precise targets. Naruto grinned madly and gave Kankuro a slap on the back.

"Thanks for visiting me and helping me with my accuracy a little, Kankuro," Naruto thanked. "Tell Temari I said hi and Gaara that I'm going to kick his butt sooner or later," he said with a cheeky grin. Kankuro grinned back and nodded in response.

"Will do," he cooed, and summoned a puppet to ride on his shoulder. They left Naruto in the direction of Suna, who's Kazekage was Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara was similar to Naruto, being ordered by the previous Kazekage to be a vessel of a demon, and being rejected and hated by his village.

Naruto quickly left after Kankuro and headed towards the old training grounds of the defunct Team 7. There, he saw Kakashi-sensei reading his Icha Icha Paradise magazine, along with Yuhi Kurenai who had her arm around Hatake.

Naruto stared at the two, cuddling on the ground, and started sniggering. Kakashi heard Naruto and glared at him, which Naruto just shrugged off.

"So, you two crazy kids been to any clubs lately?" Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He started sniggering again, but quickly stopped when Kurenai threatened to use her Jubaku Satsu no Jutsu on him. Naruto quickly gathered an image of him being binded to a tree and quickly shut himself up.

"So what do you want Naruto?" Kakashi interjected, obviously annoyed with the sudden intrusion. He wanted to get whatever Naruto wanted done so he could spend more time with Kurenai.

"I came by for a spar, if you don't mind," Naruto replied. Kakashi's expression instantly changed into a relieved one.

"Good, I can see you still have the will to be strong, Naruto," Kakashi said, getting up from the ground. "I'll only be a second," he said to Kurenai.

The two nin walked away from each other a few paces and Kakashi fell into his battle stance, uncovering his Sharingan eye. Naruto though stood standing in a regular position, merely waiting for his sensei to start.

Kakashi charged forward, the commas in his Sharingan eye swirling around the pupil. He launched a punch to Naruto's face, which he quickly dodged, and then added a kick to the side, which Naruto blocked with his forearm.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, I know you better than that," Naruto taunted. He made a quick hand seal and shouted, **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

_Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? When did he learn that? _Kakashi jumped back a few paces and dropped back into his lazy fighting stance as a hundred more Narutos appeared. Eighty of them charged forward, launching punches and kicks. Kakashi made quick work of them, two or three punches making them disappear in a puff of smoke. But all this was a distraction.

Naruto charged his Rasengan, using about 40 of his chakra to fuel it, along with the Bunshin's energy being sacrificed to charge it even more. The glowing blue Rasengan took the form of a drill, making a vortex of wind around it.

Kakashi finished off the last of the Bunshins and saw the almost-fully charged Rasengan, spinning in Naruto's hand. Kakashi quickly made hand seals and began to charge his Chidori. The faint but increasing sound of birds could be heard as the Chidori was formed. Fortunately for Kakashi, the Chidori didn't take as long to charge as the Rasengan, and he was finished gathering chakra by the time Naruto was.

The two nin charged at each other, the drill colliding with the Lightning Edge. The two ninjas held their ground and they supported their arms with their other and pushed harder. The two devastating ninjutsus were pushing and being pushed by the opposing jutsu.

_Looks like I'm going to have to bring this up a notch. _Naruto summoned the chakra the Kyuubi gave him permanently and his Rasengan drill began to turn red. Kakashi saw this and pumped more chakra into his Chidori and pushed.

Naruto smirked. This battle was over. He pumped his red chakra into his drill and pushed. The Rasengan quickly overtook the Chidori, and Naruto jumped back, Rasengan still in hand.

Kakashi chuckled. How the hell was he going to win with a Rasengan with a big gap between them. Naruto threw his arm back and launched the Rasengan from his hand, hitting the surprised and off-guard Kakashi in the right shoulder. Kakashi flew back into a tree and slid down it, but quickly regained his composure and stood.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb, spreading the blood across it.** "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** The frog, Gamabunta, appeared, and Naruto jumped on his back. "All right Gama-sama, this is just a spar so don't go to crazy."

"Heres one I learned from Ero-Sennin!" Naruto made hand seals that were blurry to the human eye. "**Katon: Gamayu Endan no Jutsu!"** Gamabunta shot out a fast bullet of oil, and Naruto simultaneously breathed fire, turning it into a fire bullet. The bullet was to fast to dodge, and it hit Kakashi in the gut, making him keel over in pain.

Kakashi got up again, this time he was prepared for anything. He performed hand seals and shouted, **"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!" **Water was extracted from a large puddle of water on the ground and took the form of a shark. The shark dashed towards Naruto, giving him little time to react.

Naruto saw the water flying towards him and he crossed his arms over his chest, bracing himself. He flew off Gamabunta and his clothes were soaked with water. He dismissed Gamabunta, no longer in need of the frog's services, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**(A/N : I don't know the exact combo for the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, so I will make it up, please forgive!)**

Naruto charged towards his sensei and yelled, "Uzumaki Naruto Rendan Combo!" He landed a few punches on Kakashi's chest and kicked him up into the air. Naruto jumped up after him and punched him repeatedly on his chest. He twisted in the air and slammed his foot down on Kakashi's gut, sending him back towards the ground and creating a crater from the impact where Kakashi landed.

"I win!" Naruto said with a trickle of blood down his cheek, flashing a panting Kakashi and amazed Kurenai a grin. "One last thing…" Naruto said, trailing off. He walked up to Kakashi and kneeled down. **"Sennen Goroshi!"** Naruto thrust his fingers forward, poking his sensei in the rectal area. He burst out laughing with the other two Jounin and bowed in respect.

"Thank you for taking time out of your love schedule to get a beating from me, Kakashi-sensei." At this, Kakashi stopped laughing and glared at Naruto.

"Luck, my tall pupil," Kakashi responded, trying to keep his cool, calm, and relaxed features under control.

"Haha, yeah right, better luck next time," Naruto waved and took off towards the Hyuuga clan house. But first, he would pay a visit to Baa-chan.

Naruto chanted, "I beat Kakashi-sensei," all the way to the Hokage's office, and as usual, opened to the without knocking – to his dismay.

"My eyes! _Noooooo!_" Naruto screamed in horror. Jiraiya and Tsunade-baachan were engaged in a lip lock. Tsunade was lying on the table with Jiraiya on her, both of their lips pressed together.

"Noooo! Now I have to ask Itachi-teme and Sasuke-teme for their Sharingan eyes so I can see again!" Naruto cried in exasperation. He curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth on the Hokage's office floor.

A certain pink-haired kunoichi seemed to hear the cries of pain coming from the Hokage's office and something about eyes. She ran down the hall and entered the office and saw Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama on the table, laying on top of each other and looking at Naruto with horrified expressions.

"Oi! What is this!" Sakura screamed, looking at the frightened Naruto and the old couple on the desk. She quickly covered her eyes and tried to gouge them out. "Goodness you two, make yourselves decent for heaven's sake!"

Jiraiya quickly scampered off Tsunade and stood next to her chair, blushing madly. Tsunade had the same blush on her cheeks and was sitting in her chair, brushing her long blonde hair back.

"Ehehe…We can explain," they both said. Sakura held up a hand and sighed.

"Please..please, don't explain, I might have nightmares. I'm pretty sure Naruto has experienced childhood trauma before, but nothing like this," Sakura said, comforting the curled-up Naruto.

They carefully placed Naruto in a chair and waited until he calmed down and returned to his normal, annoying self.

"So, what was it you needed, Naruto?" Tsunade asked the spiky, blonde haired boy. He tapped his head, trying to remember.

"Oh yeah! I beat Kakashi-sensei in a spar, he even had to use the Chidori!" he said enthusiastically. He gave one of his good-guy poses, similar to the one Lee used.

Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled proudly. Tsunade stroked her chin a few times and said, "Naruto, it's time I form the elite ANBU squad." She smiled, proud of herself for having talented nin for her new squad. "It will consist of you, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi will be the second-in-command, Nara Shikamaru as the team strategist, Sakura and Hinata being the med-nins, and everyone else as the fighting squad of the team."

Jiraiya continued for her, "And, as a special treat, you will have a very smart, handsome, and strong leader for your squad." He grinned and said, "Guess who."

Naruto and Sakura scratched their chins until Naruto spoke up, "Well, if hes smart, it definitely cant be you, Ero-Sennin. My guess is Baa-chan."

"Yeah, that's my guess as well," Sakura piped in, having unlimited faith in her sensei.

Jiraiya sweatdropped and hit Naruto on the head. "No, you dolt. I'm the leader of your squad. Geez, how are you so clueless?" he shaked his head.

Naruto yawned. "Whatever. Thanks for putting Hinata-chan on the squad, Baa-chan!" He gave her a hug as she blushed a deep red and bowed as a thank you. "Alright then, I have people to see and places to go, later!" He ran out the office and onto the streets of Konoha.

_Hmm…_Naruto walked down the sidewalk and into a jewelry store. "Aha! I knew this is where it was." He walked around the store and walked up to the clerk. "Excuse me, I asked early morning yesterday for a special necklace under the name of Hyuuga?"

The store clerk checked his records and nodded in reply. He walked to a compartment and pulled out a diamond-studded necklace, with the word 'Ai' on the heart-shaped piece of metal that was attached to the necklace.

"Arigoto," Naruto said. He handed the man 3000 ryou for the necklace and walked out of the store and headed in the direction of the looming Hyuuga clan house.


	4. Battle for love

**Chapter four, here we get some NaruHina fluff and a battle between two people competing for Hinata's heart.**

**Standard Disclaimer : I am not rich, therefore I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. Just remember this disclaimer throughout the story, since I'm poor. Poor…**

**Standard Kyuubi, speech, thoughts, and jutsu.**

Hinata and Naruto were sitting in the garden, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. Hinata was fidgeting, much to Naruto's dismay. She held his hand tightly and leaned against his shoulder, watching the clouds and the stars in the sky.

Naruto felt this was the perfect moment. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight of the sky and saw the even more beautiful sight of his Hinata-chan, gazing up into the array of stars.

Naruto gulped and pulled out the necklace. He held open Hinata's hand and laid the expensive piece of jewelry in it. She broke her gaze from the gaze and looked at the necklace in her hand.

"N-Naruto-kun…It's beautiful," Hinata gasped. She saw the receipt for the necklace sticking out of Naruto's pocket and let her tears fall down her cheeks. She sobbed uncontrollably and tore away from Naruto, moving back a few paces.

"Hinata-chan..?" Naruto was worried. Did she hate it? Hate him? Hate both him and the necklace? He was so confused, he thought she would love the necklace, and would love him for taking it into consideration. _Gah, I'm such an idiot!_

Hinata had the Byakugan active the whole time, inbetween her sobs she would look at Naruto. The last time she saw him, she read that he was feeling doubt and loneliness. Realizing what she just did, she jumped back into Naruto's arms and hugged him.

"Y-You spent s-so much on a necklace, j-just for m-m-me," she stuttered and sobbed louder, feeling guilty for making him pay so much. She observed the necklace in her hand. It was studded with diamonds, the heart-shaped piece of metal attached to a beautiful and long silver chain. On one side of the heart, it said _'Ai'_ and the other side said _'Watching my Hinata-chan, like a guardian angel.'_

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered and she hugged Naruto tighter, her tears still rolling down her cheeks, but this time not out of guilt, but out of joy. "Aishiteru." She leaned her head back and pressed her lips against his and felt him respond to the kiss, his hands wandering over her body.

They both heard a loud cracking sound, and a whistling sound approaching them fast. Naruto scooped Hinata up in his arms and jumped away from their previous area. Naruto twisted his neck and saw a furious Kiba and Akamaru, standing at the entrance of the garden. Kiba had dropped the roses that were in his hand and punched the wall hard enough to make a small crack and indent.

"What are you trying to do Kiba-san!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the kunai that was lodged in the ground where he was seconds ago. Kiba slammed his fist into the same place he hit last time, making the crack deeper and larger.

"You bastard! I tried to hard to make her go out with me. Flowers, sweets, poems, everything! And the second you come back, she immediately swoons for you and I find you both offending each others mouths!" Kiba screamed, chakra swirling around him and Akamaru.

Naruto noticed that Hinata fell unconscious and he laid her on the ground, and turned around to face the angry Kiba. Naruto himself too was furious, he had almost killed him and endangered Hinata as well.

Suddenly, a golden tail with a glowing white tip emerged from Naruto's backside. "It's right on time, just like Kyuubi-sensei said. Prepare yourself Kiba, you've awakened one of my nine tails, you're going down," Naruto said in a coolly tone. His eyes turned all white, like Neji's when he used the Byakugan, and glowed a faint white color. "How do you like my Reisengan. I named it after the Yondaime Hokage's technique just now," Naruto smirked, falling into a fighting position.

Kiba lunged forward and yelled, **"Gatsuga : Double Piercing Fang!"** He and Akamaru spun at dangerously fast speeds around Naruto, striking him in various places. Naruto's Reisengan allowed Naruto to sense chakra levels, make his opponent seem to move slower in his eyes, allowing him more time to react to attacks, counter them, or dodge them.

Naruto took the hits without flinching, not even bothered by the bite marks on his body, and the blood that was trickling down his face. He pulled out a kunai dagger in his right hand, assuming a defensive position with it and two kunai in his other hand.

"**Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Kiba and Akamaru started shifting their appearances to the other again and again, confusing anyone trying to figure out who was who. The two lunged towards Naruto and launched relentless kicks, punches, and skin-shredding swipes.

Naruto blocked most of the punches with his palms and the kicks with his forearms. The deadly swipes were dodged or tapped away by Naruto, using simple chakra control in his hand. Naruto just grinned, he was having the time of his life, but he couldn't play this all night.

"**Uzumaki Naruto Nisan Rendan!" **Naruto's arms became blurry and mixed colors as his fists flew at amazing speeds at Kiba, breaking a bone here and there. He gave Kiba a chakra-filled punch, sending the boy up into the air. He jumped up after him and delivered kicks from top to bottom, destroying the mutt-lover. Naruto twisted his body in midair and did a backflip in the air, his foot landing on Kiba's gut, sending him back to the ground. He rolled over on his front and hit the ground with a _thud!_ Except this thud wasn't from hitting the ground, but Naruto's foot lodged into Kiba's stomach, knocking the dog-boy unconscious.

Hyuuga Neji jumped out from the shadows, an impressed smirk on his face. "Well done Uzu- Naruto," he said casually. He rolled Kiba over on his back and concentrated his chakra, and activated his Byakugan. **"Hakke Hyaku Nijuha Sho!" **Neji unleashed a barrage of gentle punches that sealed all of Kiba's chakra points. Neji nodded to Naruto, who responded with one of his trademark grins. "Seeya around, Naruto…-kun."

Naruto stood there transfixed. Did Neji actually act nice to someone? Not to mention that that someone was _the_ Uzumaki Naruto. He continued staring off into space until Hinata stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kiba-san!" Hinata screamed. That was the first time she called him –san instead of –kun. She glanced at Naruto who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Neji closed his chakra points and will take him to a hospital. I didn't much of my chakra so I didn't severly damage him." He gave her a warm smile and hugged her, giving her a peck on the cheek, and whispered, _"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan."_

Naruto picked her up and using his Kyuubi senses, he sniffed out the trail of Hinata's scent to her room and tucked her into bed. He kissed her on the lips, savoring her taste, and whispered "Goodnight" in an audible whisper.

Hinata sighed in pleasure. This was going to be one of her most memorable days of her life. Ever. She drifted into a peaceful sleep, having wonderful dreams of her Naruto-kun and her, enjoying themselves in a quite and secluded park, enjoying each others company.

Naruto walked down the dark, shadowy streets of Konoha, the only source of light were the nightlamps on the sidewalk. He kept walking until he reached a certain address, and stood there, gaping at the large mini-mansion.

He opened the door and saw two staircases leading upstairs, a kitchen around the corner, and a living room. He walked up the stairs and explored through at least twenty rooms in the house, all of them very spacious and large, all of them with queen sized beds, a nightstand, a desk, and a lamp.

The last four bedrooms he entered turned out to be larger than the others, most likely master bedrooms. Every room in the house had a bathtub, a shower, and everything else in a bathroom. The master bedrooms had all these, with an additional jacuzzi and larger bed than the other rooms.

The last one he walked in was actually his room. It had everything in a master bedroom, except the closet was filled with his new attire, his walls hanging with spare kunai, kunai daggers, shuriken, and more. Even a Konohagakure headband hung neatly on the wall, with black fabric, polished symbol, and his name below the fire sign.

_I guess this is the headband for the elite ANBU squad._ Naruto yawned and quickly changed into his pajamas. He jumped on the bed with a soft _plop!_ and quickly fell asleep.


	5. An unwelcome visitor

**Chapter five up. We get to see Naruto confess to Hinata about the Kyuubi! Gah, the suspense is killing me!...Oh wait, I'm writing the story lol. Well, on with the show!**

Two people could be seen, trading punches in the training ground. One had her palms open, trying to punch her opponent. Her lavender hair flowing in the air recklessly, bouncing to the sides everytime she sidestepped to dodge her opponent's attack. Her breathes grew more ragged, her movements slowing down considerably. She launched her palm forward with an extra burst of chakra towards the blonde-haired opponent. He spun to her side and brough his elbow down on his hand, dropping her to the ground.

"Ah! Hinata-chan, gomen, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Naruto fretted. "Are you okay? Please be okay, be okay!" he screamed, obviously worried that he hurt her badly. He picked her up in his arms and sat down, laying her head down on his lap.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on what was around her. Her vision was a blurry for a second, but it cleared. She saw Naruto-kun stroking her hair back with his calloused hands, repeatedly saying he was sorry.

She smiled and touched his face gently. "It's alright Naruto-kun, I didn't want you to go easy on me. I told you, I need a real spar, and I'm sure you do too," Hinata blushed. _Wait a minute…If I'm looking up at Naruto and the sky…and I'm lying down…Oh my god, my head is on his lap!_

Naruto, for once, noticed Hinata's blush and her eyes danced with excitement and embarrassment. He smiled and as if reading her mind, he said, "Don't worry about it Hinata-chan. Now, lets talk about your performance." At this, Hinata stiffened. "You did really good, your Jyuuken is getting better and your close combat skills are improving," he praised.

Hinata relaxed at these words and nodded, signaling Naruto to go on. "Well, I noticed that you only really focus on using the Jyuuken but nothing else. So I created some techniques last night that can help you in combat. Some of them involve the Jyuuken but some are more fatal than sealing someone's tenketsus." Naruto explained, letting Hinata soak all this in.

"Okay. I learned from Ero-Sennin that repeated Jyuuken strikes can destroy a tenketsu completely instead of sealing it. I figured that if you repeatedly hit someone's spine, you can break it and leave them paralyzed all over their body. But before I tell you about all this stuff, we should start developing your agility and your attack speed." Naruto said sagely, trying to sound smart.

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "But Naruto-kun, how will we improve my speed?" she asked with a confused expression on her face. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't exactly know, I didn't get that far yet. But don't worry, I will have something figured out by tonight, and we will practice all day, okay?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and hugged Naruto.

"I should be going home, father will be wondering where I am soon and I don't want to worry him," Hinata replied. "I'll meet you here tomorrow, Naruto-kun. Six o' clock, right?" Naruto nodded energetically. He got up to leave but Hinata stopped him.

"Naruto-kun…I used my Byakugan earlier and your tenketsu's were already unsealed, how is that so?" she inquired, bewildered about how fast his chakra points were already open. Naruto sighed and sat back down, patting the ground next to him, signaling to Hinata to sit down, and she did.

"Hinata…I think what I'm about to tell you may make you hate me forever…" Naruto said with a sad tone and expression. She noticed that he had always acted cheerful and happy when everyone was around, and was thinking if he was just putting on a fake smile for everyone else.

"Do you remember the story about the Yondaime and the Kyuubi no Yoko that they taught us in the academy, right?" Naruto paused, watching Hinata nod. "Well, they said that the Yondaime died, and killed the Kyuubi also, but the truth is, he sealed the demon into a baby. He and his clan sacrificed their lives to seal the demon into the child and save the village. The baby they sealed it into was me. The Yondaime meant for me to be a hero, to be recognized as a great ninja also, but I wasn't. I was treated cruelly by the adults that remembered that fateful night, and they taught their children to hate me and treat me badly also. The Kyuubi and I have an understanding now, though. We are kind of like friends, he lends me his chakra so I may keep fighting, and he had many techniques that aid me. One of them is the ability to regenerate, which is why my wound always disappear quickly and why my chakra points were opened quickly." He explained sadly. He shut his eyes and waited the for upcoming scream, Hinata running away from him and hating him forever. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he waited for Hinata to despise him, just like all the other villagers that gave him cold stares all the time.

Hinata was shocked. She understood now why so many people gave him nasty glares and treated him badly. She felt so sorry for him, for being burdened with the Kyuubi and having to live with that kind of treatment. She leaned over and embraced him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Oh, Naruto-kun… I'm so sorry, I never knew… Please don't think I hate you now because of what you were burdened with, because I don't. I always admired you was because of your determination. If the Kyuubi is one of the reasons that you keep pushing towards your goal, then I should learn to love him to, for making you into the man that I love so much," she smiled. _Oh Naruto-kun…You never cease to amaze me._

Naruto woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. He looked at his clock and it read 5:00 AM. He yawned and got up from his bed with a graceful leap. He looked at his fabric-torn headband and sighed. He reached up the wall and pulled down the new forehead protector and tied it around his forehead. He smiled a genuine smile, not a fake one to cover up his emotions. He felt good that he told Hinata about the Kyuubi.

"Ah, this is what I call a beautiful morning," he said, pulling open the curtains, letting the early morning light spill through the window and into his room. He had an hour left before he had to meet Hinata, so he decided to get ready quickly. Naruto jumped in the shower and cleaned himself from all the sweat and grime from yesterday. He took out a set of clothes from his closet and put them on. He grabbed a kunai holster and tied it around his leg with bandages. He wrapped his bandages around his arms also and put on his black gloves.

Naruto strolled out onto the street, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin. He took off in a 'ninja-run' towards his old training grounds to meet Hinata. As he neared the grounds, he saw Hinata there, already practicing her Jyuuken on one of the logs.

He waved and called out, "Hey Hinata-chan!" She turned around and saw her boyfriend waving to her and she smiled. He ran over to her and hugged her from behind. "My little angel is already training before me, huh? Well, we better spar a little and then I can show you something at my house," he said with a cheeky grin.

Hinata had a confused expression on her face but shrugged it off. "Alright, so how are we going to improve my speed though?" she wondered. Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"That's part of the surprise, now lets spar so we can get to my house quicker." He dropped into a fighting stance and charged towards Hinata. She quickly dropped into her Jyuuken stance and sidestepped, dodging Naruto's punch. She quickly spun around and launched an open-palm strike to his arm twice.

"Wow Hinata-chan, your getting better!" he exclaimed and he lunged towards her, his foot coming from the back. He slammed his foot towards her face, and she blocked it with her forearms. She quickly ducked and landed a few punched with her Jyuuken.

"Come on Naruto-kun, you are better than that," she teased with a smile on her face. She jumped towards him, her foot about to make contact with his face. He brought his arms together and blocked her kick. She leapt over him and jumped off his back with both her feet.

"Ah! Hinata, you really are getting better!" He let loose a barrage of punched towards her groin, most of them she blocked or dodged, but a few connected. She gracefully leapt back and smirked. She spun a small ball of chakra in her hand, and it kept growing until it was the size of a medium Rasengan.

"Uh oh…" Naruto fretted. He never saw her use this before and he didn't teach her it. She was getting more unpredictable everyday. The ball of chakra in her hand imploded, sending little chakra spikes through the air. They all stopped in midair and charged towards Naruto. The spikes were about the size of a senbon and they created small cuts all over Naruto.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" The small needle-like chakra spikes hit him all over his body, making him dance around as if his skin was burning. Hinata smirked and slowly walked towards him.

"Oh crap…" He couldn't move. The chakra spikes were little Jyuuken spikes that closed his tenketsus. It was similar to the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho that Neji uses to seal all 64 chakra points. He summoned the Kyuubi's chakra to push through the chakra points. _Come on…just a little more!_

Too late. Hinata jumped up and slammed her foot in his face, making him fall to the ground. By the time he regained his movement, Hinata was connecting Jyuuken strikes with Naruto's tenketsus.

"Urgh…You win Hinata, stop hurting me!" Naruto yelped. Hinata helped him sit up and sat next to him, her arms around his waist. "Wow Hinata-chan, that was a really cool move. Who taught you it?" Naruto wondered.

"I did. It's all simple chakra control mixed with the principles of the Jyuuken if it was a ranged attack." She giggled and leaned against him. "I kicked you butt."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, your just lucky I hardly used the Kyuubi's chakra!" He grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Hinata felt a sense of warmth and security while she was in Naruto's arms. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, its around 9:00 AM I'm guessing, so why don't we grab something to eat and head over to Ichiraku?" Naruto suggested. Hinata nodded and grabbed his hand. They made their way to Ichiraku, where Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 was. Sakura and Sasuke were chatting idly, with Sasuke blushing occasionally and Kakashi was reading his perverted Icha Icha Paradise book as always.

Naruto and Hinata took a seat next to the other members of the defunct Team 7. Naruto gave them a mad grin and yelled a greeting. Hinata nodded in respect and folded her hands in her lap. Naruto ordered his first two bowls of chicken ramen and started chatting to an annoying Kakashi, who was tired of hearing the boy brag of his victory. Sasuke and Sakura bowed and left to train, but were making a detour to the Hokage's office first.

"_So, the boy is getting stronger I see." _A voice said from a rooftop, concealed from sight. He was a short boy with silverish bangs and a ponytail. He wore a black cloak and black fingerless gloves.

"_Indeed. Uzumaki Naruto has surpassed most advanced nins in Konhoha," _the boy's companion nodded. He had silver colored hair that ran down to his shoulder blades and was also pulled back in a ponytail. Unlike his companion, he didn't wear a cloak. He had black slacks that ran down a little under his knees, a white t-shirt and bandages wrapped around his elbows.

There was one thing similar about them though. They both had Sound forehead protectors.

"_Let me fight him…Orochimaru brought me back from the dead to do this, you go back to Oto no Kuni and stay with Orochimaru-sama," _the shorter one said calmly.

_Shit!_ Naruto shoved Kakashi off his seat and wrapped a protective arm around Hinata waist and jumped off his seat. He landed gracefully on the ground and put her down. Kunai rained from the sky, three star-shaped pieces of metal hitting where the three nins were sitting a few seconds ago. Naruto's eyes glowed an eerie white and his tail had a golden aura surrounding it.

The short man that was on the rooftop earlier stepped out from the shadows. Naruto gasped in shock at who he saw, and so did Kakashi.

"Kimimaro! I killed you dammit! Next time I kill you, stay down!" Naruto yelled in rage. He made a cross shaped seal and yelled out, **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Nine other Naruto's appeared and charged towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro quickly sidestepped away from a kick and thrust his fist into the clone's stomach, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Six more clones charged towards him and all let loose a barrage of strikes. **"U…"** The Naruto's delivered punches to Kimimaro's chest.

"**Zu…" **The Naruto's now kicked him in the groin and sent him in the air, also connecting punches with him in midair.

"**Ma…"** Their feet connected with his back and crushed a few of his bones. Kimimaro gasped in pain as he tried to twist his body to dodge the attacks.

"**Ki…"** Kimimaro's body was sent flying back to the ground, only to be pummeled in midair again with punches and sharp kicks to the groin and chest.

"**Naruto Nisen Rendan!" **The clones let loose an arsenal of punches, all of them connecting with Kimimaro's now-exposed body.

Kimimaro smirks, "It's not over yet…**Karamatsu no Mai!**" Large bones extended from his body and covered him like a plate of armor. "Lets see you beat me now, punk…"

**Cliffhanger! Tada! Expect updates to be slower than usual, due to school work. DON'T HURT ME, VACATION IS ALMOST HERE!**


	6. The Pain of Killing

**Chapter six, Kimimaro and Naruto lash out Woooo! NaruHina fluff!**

Kimimaro rushed forward on the offensive, fist raised. Naruto lunged towards him and tapped his arm away with his hand and connected his knee with Kimimaro's groin, missing his bone armor. He leapt back and smirked.

"Wow Kimimaro, your pretty weak. It's not surprising anyway, since I kicked you butt last time and I can do it again," Naruto bragged and made a hand seal. **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Twenty Naruto clones appeared and charged towards Kimimaro, save for five other clones. The five clones that stayed behind started spinning chakra in the real Naruto's hand, sacrificing their own chakra for his Rasengan. The blue orb began to take shape in his palm and extended a little further. The five clones disappeared as their chakra depleted and the Rasengan was fully charged. He lunged towards the bone-user, who was just finishing off the last two clones with a swift kick.

Kimimaro gazed at the powerful blue sphere in the Kyuubi vessel's hand, swirling in the form of a drill and creating a tornado around it. Kimimaro calmly activated his Kekkei Genkai. "**Yanagi no Mai!"** he shouted. A bone extended from each of his hands in the shape of swords and he began to sprint towards the charging Naruto.

Kimimaro smirked and thrust the two bone swords into the Rasengan. They cut through the blue drill easily and impaled Naruto's now-exposed arm. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a log. The real Naruto was behind Kimimaro and the extended Rasengan shredded the bones that covered Kimimaro's back, exposing it. Naruto thrust the drill into Kimimaro's back, leaving a dark, open wound in place of it.

Kimimaro howled in agony. He spun around and stabbed Naruto in the leg with his sword, and quickly delivered a skyward kick to the groin. Naruto flew up in the air and made a cross shaped seal and yelled, **"Shihohappo Shuriken!"**

Fifty Naruto's appeared in the air, all wielding shuriken. The Naruto's threw the mass of shuriken towards Kimimaro, who was trapped from all angles. Kimimaro smirked and lifted his hands up in the air towards the shuriken, and shot small, sharpened bones through his fingertips towards the hailing shuriken, knocking about fifteen or so out of their original target to keep Kimimaro safe.

All of this was just a distraction, as the real Naruto was a few meters away from Kimimaro, scroll in hand. He bit his thumb and spilled the blood on the scroll and screamed, **"Kuchiyose no Justu!"**

Gamabunta appeared once again, and allowed Naruto to hop up on the toad's back. Naruto made a few quick hand seals and yelled, "Give it all you got Gama-sama! **Katon: Gamayu Endan!**"

Gamabunta spit out a large quantity of bullet-shaped oil towards Kimimaro, fast enough that it was undodgeable. "Let's make this interesting," Naruto smirked. **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" **Ten fireballs sped towards the defenseless Kimimaro, and one of the fireballs caught the speeding bullet of oil and it was consumed in fire. The fire bullet struck Kimimaro in the chest, creating a large gash near his lungs, and the other nine fireballs approached him, but were weaker than the bullet.

Kimimaro shot bones out of his fingertips and took down five of the nine remaining fireballs, and took them down. Shuriken flew out of the five fireballs and flew towards Kimimaro, the other four fireballs with shuriken hidden in them made contact with his body also.

The shuriken embedded into Kimimaro, three of them only grazing his skin. Blood flowed from Kimimaro's body from his body, and he threw the embedded shuriken in him on the ground.

"You punk… _Die!_" Kimimaro howled in rage. **"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru!"** He pulled out his own spine and swung it around in the air. He wrapped it around Naruto, rendering him helpless as he couldn't move.

Kimimaro yelled, **"Tessenka no Mai: Hana!"** His entire forearm was encased by a giant spearhead of bone, and he charged towards the trapped Naruto. He lifted his spearhead-arm into the air and was about to impale Naruto when a sudden burst of red chakra pushed him back in midair.

"Your such… such an… an idiot!" Naruto yelled ferociously. His eyes were red, cat-like slits and his whiskers looked more pronounced. Red chakra consumed his body and whirled around him, and a nine-tailed fox image was conjured by the red chakra. "Your going down, loser!"

Naruto began to spin a blue chakra in his hands at amazing speeds in the form of a drill. It grew larger and larger, and soon enough encased his whole right arm in a drill-shaped Rasengan. He lunged towards Kimimaro, his Rasengan remaining blue on the inner Rasengan, but the outside turning red. A second white-tipped, golden tail emerged from Naruto's backside, and his eyes were glowing a brighter white, similar to that of a Byakugan.

"An advanced Reisengan… Tell me Kimimaro, how did you think my vessel was able to make such easy work of you? It was because his Reisengan enabled him to see the world slower than it should be, and because of you, it has advanced to its second level," the Kyuubi said, using Naruto's body. Naruto was still in control, but the kitsune was talking for him, and his voice was deep and tinged with a hint of evil and despair.

Naruto drove the red-blue drill inside Kimimaro's body, and it exited from his back. **"Odama Rasengan!"**

Naruto's eyes began to fade back to it's original sky blue color, and his tails didn't have their magnificent golden aura surrounding them anymore. He glanced at Kimimaro's body being consumed by the Kyuubi's chakra and walked back to Hinata and Kakashi, who were on their knees a safe distance away.

"Naruto… Aren't you sad at all for taking another person's life away again, for the second time?" Kakashi asked in a monotone voice. He spotted an ANBU squad that had recently arrived and were searching the area. They saw Kimimaro's body being consumed by the chakra and the massive craters in the area. Neji, with his mask on, approached his cousin and Naruto, and lifted his mask.

"No, Kakashi-sensei. I don't regret it at all," he said with a cold stare. "He should have stayed dead, and he deserved to die again." He sat next to Hinata and hugged her silently. Inside, he was torn up for killing Kimimaro, and even more torn up for having Hinata to witness it. Hinata could sense it, and she embraced him back and kissed him on the cheek.

Neji smiled and asked Kakashi to come with him to search the area for any other sound nins, and also to ask him about what happened before the ANBU squad arrived. He turned around and gave Hinata a brief nod before continuing on with Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun, we should just continue training tomorrow," Hinata said, and Naruto nodded in response. Without warning, he picked her up bridal-style and leapt over the rooftops towards the Hokage monument. He placed her down on top of the Yondaime's head and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan." Naruto kissed her on the lips and pulled away reluctantly, only to be kissed again by Hinata. She pulled Naruto's head closer to her's until their foreheads touched each other. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pushed him down on his back lightly, her lips still pressed against his. She climbed on top of him and straddled him, and deepened their kiss.

She pulled her head back and they took deep ragged breathes after that long liplock. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. They lay on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head until the moon was high in the sky, and the stars were twinkling in the night.

Hinata gave Naruto another passionate kiss before standing up. "I have to go for tonight, my sweet nine-tailed fox," she said coyly. "I'll see you tomorrow at the usual place, 7:00 AM," she winked and jumped off the monument and towards the Hyuuga clan main house compound.

Naruto sped towards his home and took a warm shower, cleansing his body off all the dried blood and grime on his body. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and changed into his pajamas. He set down his forehead protector on the table next to his bed. It read under the symbol…

_Hinata and Naruto, striving towards everlasting love_.

Hinata jogged towards her and Naruto's usual meeting spot and saw Naruto leaning against one of the three tree stumps, and a log floating in midair in front of him. The log was in bad condition and had several indents all over it. Naruto opened his bright white eyes and a burst of chakra hit the log, sending it flying into the air, a large piece of its bark shaved off.

"Oi!" Naruto ran up to Hinata and gave her a hug while she blushed. He let go and smiled at her beet red face.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured. She looked at the log that was several meters away from them and she gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Naruto-kun, what were you doing to that log a few minutes ago?" she asked and looked at him. He smiled warmly and shook his head.

"Kyuubi-sensei teaches me at night in my sleep, from jutsus to chakra control. Last night, we found out that I have very advanced chakra control, due to his extra chakra and the Reisengan. I practice it by gathering chakra in a specific place in my body, usually my chest, and I unleash a burst of chakra," he said. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's go, I have something to show you to help you in your training," he said and walked off, Hinata following beside him.

They strolled through the forest, glancing at nearby squirrels and other animals. They reached a small waterfall, and a beautiful creek that the water dropped into. Hinata saw pipes running from from the ground where the waterfall was to a large tree branch. Where the pipe started in the ground, a large stump was there.

"Alright Hinata-chan, we are going to improve your speed and teach you how to not to rely on chakra like I used to." He pointed to the pipe, "You are going to have to run on that without falling, jump up, kick off the branch and do the same thing with the tree stump over there. You have to keep running at a fast speed to stay on the pipe without using chakra. This will basically increase your stamina, and each day I will place a stronger jutsu that Ero-Sennin taught me on the pipe, requiring you to have to run faster to keep your balance."

Hinata soaked all this in and nodded with determination. Because of Naruto, she became more determined, outgoing, and lost her stuttering. She pumped chakra into her feet and prepared to jump up the cliff to the tree stump when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"You can't use chakra to get up there if you fall, either," he said with a chuckle. "You can use the tree-climbing justu, but nothing else," he added.

Hinata looked at him, confused, she asked, "What is the tree-climbing jutsu?" Naruto sighed and guided her towards the bottom of the cliff. She frowned slightly and sighed also. _Now I'm burdening Naruto-kun because I cant do a simple jutsu._

Naruto smiled towards her and faced the cliff. He took a step onto the side of the cliff and began to walk upwards. "This will help you with your chakra capacity also. You have to send chakra to the soles of your shoes and walk up the side. If you apply too much chakra, you will most likely lose balance and fall off. If you don't apply enough chakra, you will slide off the side. I cant help you anymore with this jutsu, and I'll be watching you from up there," he said and pointed towards the tree branch that she had to kick off of when she ran across the pipe.

"I also got Kankuro to come down to Konoha and set up chakra strings. Once you break them while you run across the pipe, kunai will fly out from the trees and attempt to hit you, so be wary of them. Also, Kankuro put a jutsu on them so that when they break, they reassemble themselves to keep serving their purpose," he said and jumped to the branch and pulled out a book which read _'Relationships'_. Hinata smiled lightly and got to work.

"I might have to keep training him away from here again, maybe for two more years," Jiraiya said with a sad expression on his face. He sighed lightly and turned to Tsunade, who wasn't doing any better.

_God I need a bottle of sake right now…Damn you Shizune, you just had to hide my alcohol because of this stupid meeting with Jiraiya!_ She sighed also and sunk in her chair. "If you must, inform me before you do so that I can issue it as an S-ranked mission."

"That's not the problem… Naruto will kill me for separating him from the Hyuuga girl," Jiraiya said. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed again.

"I got it! You can take Hinata-chan with you and train her also. But if I hear you of harassing the Hyuuga girl, I'll kill you," she smiled. "Just give me a heads up before you leave so that I can issue it."

Jiraiya smiled and held up three fingers, "Three months from today." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead before he left.


	7. Anbu Team: First Mission

**Chappie 7! Wooo. Suprises in this chapter, stayed tune or I will gut you and feed you to rabid monkeys. 3!**

'**Kyuubi'**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_(You don't really believe I own Naruto, do you? If I did, I wouldn't be writing fics now, _

_would I?)_

**EXPECT UPDATES TO BE SIGNIFICANTLY SLOWER. DO NOT BEG FOR UPDATE SINCE I WILL BE UPDATING MOST LIKELY EVERY 4 TO 6 DAYS.**

Hinata panted incessantly, trying to regain the feeling in her legs. This was the tenth time she fell off the pipe on their sixth day of training. She bit her lip and hung her head. _How hard can this possibly be?_ She sighed and ran up the side of the cliff to the tree stump.

Naruto was having a very hard time also, and he wasn't even training. He hit himself repeatedly with a branch, trying to get his thoughts of Hinata out of his head. He was also having a war inside his head, the enemy: Kyuubi no Yoko.

'**Oh come on kid, just ask her already!'**

'_No you baka kitsune! She will refuse, that's the end of that.'_

'**You'll never know if you never ask her kit. You really need to have more self confidence. I took out some baby fat and gave you bigger muscles, girls are all over you! This girl has like you for years and you think she would refuse?'**

'_Shut up! Her father will refuse then. Youre so goddamn persistent you damn pervert!'_

A moment of silence…

'**Oh, its on now bitch.'** The figment of Kyuubi in Naruto's subconscious tackled Naruto, biting him in various places. **'Die, bitch, die!'**

'_Ahhh! Alright, I take it back, now get off me you stupid cat!'_ Kyuubi growled and retreated from Naruto's make-shift body in his mind.

'**Come on kid, just ask her. You know you love her smell, her voice, her looks, and you love tracing her curves with your hands all over her body. Picture it for a second. Hinata in your bed, wearing a flimsy nightgown and willing to do your every command. Then she will-'**

'_Nuuuuu! Shut up you…you Ero-Kitsune! Ahhh my mind is plagued!'_ Naruto quickly returned to the real world, now scared to listen to the kitsune's voice. He awoke to see a new surprise to screw his day over. Kiba.

Naruto yawned and leapt from his tree branch, obviously pissed. He landed lightly next to Hinata and wrapped and arm around her waist. "What do you want, mutt?" Naruto growled.

Kiba frowned slightly, "Hinata-chan, what is Narutard doing here?" He clenched his fist and his jaw, anticipating a fight approaching.

Hinata scoffed, "My _boyfriend_ is helping me train, Kiba-san. Would you be so kind as to leave so that Naruto-kun and I can resume?" She waved him off and took her eyes off of Kiba.

Kiba stormed away, the flowers in his hand now crushed between his clenched fist. He decided that it was time to do something about the baka.

Naruto smiled and leaned close to Hinata's ear. "Good job on today, your improving nicely. I can tell your tired, so we can call it a day and grab something to eat." Hinata nodded gratefully and they sped through the forest, hand in hand.

They sat down on two chairs at the Ichiraku ramen stand and took their orders. They started talking with Ayama, Ichiraku's daughter, while she cooked the ramen in a silver pan. Ichiraku himself was laughing along with them while he cooked their orders. He gave Naruto two of his fifteen bowls of chicken ramen, and Ayame gave Hinata her order of beef ramen. They started eating until their heard a coolly voice.

"Hey, dobe."

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully and said, "Now that sounds like a bastard that will do anything for power."

"Naru-"

"And step on and over anyone or anything to kill his brother."

"Naruto shu-"

"Even cute little bunnies, with round, brown eyes and-"

"Naruto, shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled and took his order. He turned to Naruto and smirked lightly.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while he gobbled down his noodles.

Sasuke scratched his head and shrugged, "Probably at home, like she said."

"You know where Sakura-chan lives?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked and let out a mirthless laugh and shook his head, "You dobe, me and Sakura live together." Naruto's jaw dropped and Hinata let out a small giggle. Sasuke stood up and took off for home, his hand in his pocket, holding on to a box with a little ribbon on it.

Naruto had taken off also, saying he had some business to finish. Hinata nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Hinata-chan, you want to go out later tonight, maybe at 8:00PM?" Hinata nodded and smiled.

"I'll pick you up at the Hyuuga compound later, seeya!" Naruto walked off towards the Hyuuga compound, knowing Hinata wasn't going to go home yet. He saw Neji near the front of the house and waved, trying to get his attention.

Neji turned around and saw Naruto waving towards him and approaching the Hyuuga compound. He smiled and bowed slightly. "How are you today, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded in response.

"Do you mind taking me to Hiashi-sama? I need to talk to him about something," Naruto asked politely, and walked towards the gate after Neji nodded. "So, how's the whole ANBU thing?"

"It's pretty cool. I get good pay and the missions are a good way to test my skills," Neji responded. They reached the gates and walked through and towards the training room, where Hiashi and Hanabi were sparring. Hanabi was already on the floor, panting, while Hiashi was sitting cross-legged, not looking tired at all.

Neji and Naruto bowed, and Neji walked out, towards his room. Naruto approached Hiashi and sat on his knees respectfully.

"Hiashi-sama, I would like permission concerning Hinata-chan. I would like to have the scrolls concerning the Jyuuken, so that I may teach Hinata more effectively," Naruto said with his head bowed.

Hiashi smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's head. "Stand, Naruto. The Yondaime was a good friend of mine, and when he died fighting the Kyuubi, I wanted to adopt you. During the massacre, though, the clan was in chaos, and the council refused my offer." Hiashi clapped his hands, and three servants came in with a scroll in each hand. "It would be my honor to give you these scrolls, as Hinata has become more confident in herself because of you."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama, for your kindness. I also request one more thing of you. I ask permission to court Hinata-chan." Naruto bowed again, awaiting an answer. Hiashi chuckled and raised his hand.

"Of course, dear boy. Now go, Hanabi and I have more sparring to do. You will also notice that the scrolls also include other Hyuuga techniques, some that you might have seen Neji use. I expect you to study them thoroughly and teach my daughter well." Hiashi smiled and waved him off. After Naruto left the room, he glanced at Hanabi. "Now daughter, are you ready for another spar-"

Hanabi was sprawled out on the floor, snoring lightly from exhaustion. Hiashi chuckled to himself, _I wonder how I have such unique daughters and a talented nephew._

Tsunade re-read the report over and over again. She smirked lightly and leaned back a little in her chair. _Looks like Orochimaru has something coming his way, eh?_ She called for Shizune, who came in and bowed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked. Tsunade was still smirking, and it was definitely creeping her out.

"Shizune… Call in the elite Anbu squad, first thing in the morning," she responded evilly.

Naruto walked hand-in-hand with Hinata, strolling through the streets of Konoha. Last night had been the greatest night for Hinata. It included a romantic dinner, lots of kissing, flowers, more kissing, hugging, kissing, holding hands, kissing, and did I forget to mention, kissing?

Lee approached Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto looked around to see Lee giving his nice-guy pose. "Naruto-san! The Hokage requests us to be in her office, most likely wanting us to spread out youthfulness! Come, join me also, Hinata-san!"

Naruto, Lee, and Hinata stepped into the Hokage's office and saw Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya. "Hey Ero-Sennin, Baa-chan!" Naruto had walked into his own death.

Tsunade gave Naruto a chakra-filled punch to the face and sent him flying. He collided with Sasuke and they boy fell on the floor. "Not again…" Naruto murmured. He got up and sat next to Hinata as they waited for Tsunade to speak up.

"Everyone, I asked for you here because, as you are all well aware of, you are all part of the elite Anbu team. I received a report concerning a mass of two hundred nin from Oto (Sound) that are hidden in the forest, waiting to attack Konohagakure. You are being sent to search and destroy the nin, and if this task is accomplished, you will all be upgraded to Jounin level, for those who aren't Jounin already."

"Sweet, we get some revenge on Orochimaru-teme for taking Sasuke and we get to beat up some Sound ninjas, can this mission get any better?" Naruto said. Everyone else nodded silently.

"When will we be leaving, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"In three days time, so everybody start packing and buying anything you need for the trip. This mission will take about two days, having to travel into the forest, then find the Sound nin, kill them all off, rest, and then travel back. I expect everyone to come back alive and healthy, save for a few wounds. This will be issued as a S-Ranked mission. You are all dismissed." Everyone got up and trooped out the door in a line, all of them intent on getting ready for the big mission.

"Get ready Hinata! Here's a new one Shikamaru helped me with!" He charged towards Hinata and leapt into the air. He made several hand seals and cried, **"Hyakki no Osoroshii Kage!"** Naruto's shadow traveled on the ground and disappeared into the ground. The shadow popped up from the ground behind Hinata and launched a kick to her back, while the real Naruto came down from the sky and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her.

Hinata fell on the ground and took deep ragged breathes. Naruto chuckled, "You okay Hinata-chan?" She sat upright and nodded silently.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun," she praised. "What did Shikamaru have to do with it though?"

"He's a master of shadow techniques, and he gave me a few basic lessons on how to control my shadow in various ways," Naruto said. Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Your so amazing all the time, Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"We are so going to kick butt on this mission. With my jutsus and your new speed combined with those skills we learned from those scrolls, we are unstoppable."

Tsunade stood at the gate and spoke up when all the members of the elite Anbu team arrived. "All right everyone, today's the day you prove yourselves as Jounin. About 1/3 of the nin at the camp are Jounin, and the rest are most likely Chunnin. I expect you all to do your best and come back ALIVE." A few let out some nervous chuckles.

"What she means is come back healthy enough so that she can give you one of her legendary punches," Jiraiya said. Everyone laughed at that until Tsunade punched Jiraiya into the wall.

"You all have my blessings. And Naruto, you better not defile Hinata-chan." She prodded Naruto's forehead and smiled.

The gates opened and they all got up and trooped through the gate, the early morning light shining on them.


	8. Revolution

**Chapter 8. The first elite Anbu mission and a surprise…mwaahahhaha… Forgive me if I suck at this chapter xD. **

**IMPORTANT : I would like to request the assistance of anyone that knows Japanese and will be willing to translate some stuff into Japanese for jutsus and stuff. If you do, leave a REVIEW with your AIM address. ONLY AIM (AOL Instant Messenger!) STORY IS NOW NARUTO-CENTRIC!**

'**Kyuubi' or "Jutsus"**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts' _or _stress on words._

"Shit!" Naruto yelled out and fell to the ground. This was the fourth time he got distracted by Hinata's hips and hit a tree. "Dammit," he muttered as he hopped back up and started tree-hopping again.

Hinata slowed down a bit and asked, "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded slightly and kept leaping from the branches. Sakura looked back and gave him a concerned look, and he just nodded again.

They had been traveling all day yesterday, and all morning today. The moonlight was starting to shine and they would have to turn in soon. Well they would have, if it wasn't for what happened next…

"Sound nin!" Neji yelled. Neji delivered a roundhouse kick to one of the seven nin. The ninja fell to the ground, knocked out by the fierceness of Neji's kick. Shikamaru had already made numerous plans for battle.

Hinata charged forward and activated her Byakugan. Everyone felt sorry for the closest ninja she struck. She lashed out, landing several Jyuuken strikes on him. Thanks to her training, she was about a quarter fraction away from Naruto's and Lee's speed. She hit him with about nine open-palmed punches.

"Agh! What the hell! I cant move my right arm," the Sound ninja shouted. Hinata snorted and launched a kick to his head. It stopped a few inches above his head and she brought it down, performing a successful axe-kick. The man blacked out and fell to the ground without a fight.

Sakura was enjoying herself. She was releasing all her anger on the Sound that tried to take HER Sasuke-kun. "How about this! And this! Do ya' like this!" She was tutored by the Godaime herself, so her punches and kicks were very, very lethal.

Kakashi dropped from a tree, bringing an unconscious Sound nin with him. "Uh… Sakura? He's dead already if you haven't noticed," he pointed out before throwing his unconscious opponent in the bushes.

"Oh," was all she said. She threw him into the bush also and they sat down, taking a small rest while they saw the last three Sound ninjas try to survive. Fat chance, if you ask me.

Shikamaru was merely playing with his opponent. He used his shadow techniques to watch the ninja fall from the sky from a skyward kick, frame-by-frame. The ninja finally hit the ground and Shikamaru merely kicked him in the gut before throwing him in a bush.

Sasuke and Lee were fighting, what seemed to be an elite Sound jounin. Lee had opened two of his celestial gates and was releasing him 'spring of youth' upon the poor man. Sasuke was performing several hand seals at a blinding pace.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled, and shot a large fireball from his mouth that incinerated most of the unlucky man.

Naruto was probably having the most fun of them all. Like Lee and Sasuke, he was fighting an elite jounin himself. "You would be surprised at what I learned from Ero-Sennin. To become Hokage, you need to know lots of jutsus. Lee might know this one, **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!**" A large portion of water appeared out of thin air and covered a portion of the land.

"**Suiro no Jutsu!"** He encased the elite jounin in a water prison and performed another set of seals and yelled, **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"** He summoned every ounce of water and concentrated his chakra. The water took form of a dragon, and sped towards the jounin trapped in the water prison. Before the dragon hit, it was strengthened by the water used for the prison, thus freeing the jounin, who didn't have time to escape as he was blasted into a tree by the sheer force of the dragon.

"Amazing…" was all Kakashi could say, "Naruto, you have increased greatly in power, and your mastery of most of the jutsus. You will certainly make a fine Hokage one day," he said and everyone nodded, even Sasuke and Neji.

Naruto smiled and snorted. "These guys were so easy. They are most likely patrol, so the camp must be nearby. Let's get going." He hopped back into the trees and began to leap from the branches, and the rest followed suit.

"Itachi-kun, are you sure we should be allied with Orochimaru?" Kisame asked, uncertain with their decision. Itachi sighed and looked at his partner with one of his lifeless glares.

"Yes. This will be good for both Sound and Akatsuki. If snake-boy can find Uzumaki-san, we can extract the Kyuubi from him, and Orochimaru can have his Uzumaki-san's head." Itachi smirked with no emotion whatsoever, causing Kisame to shiver.

They both whipped their heads towards the Sound ninja that was blown back by an explosion. "What the hell happened?" Kisame demanded from the half-dead Sound nin.

"T-Toad…Sannin…Fourth Hokage…," was all the nin managed to sputter before he met his untimely death. Itachi and Kisame gave each other confused looks before they realized what was happening.

"Shit! Jiraiya and Uzumaki Naruto are here!" Kisame yelled.

Itachi snorted. "No, really?"

The elite Anbu team found the Sound camp, and were unleashing their wrath upon them… Poor suckers...

Lee dropped his weights behind some bushes and opened three of his six open-able celestial gates. He dashed from one ninja to another, unleashing a deadly series of taijutsu combos to knock out the nin.

Sakura took off as well. Her massive strength crushing her enemies everywhere she went, and using her medical ninjutsu to shred her opponent's muscles severely.

Neji and Hinata both activated their Byakugan and jumped into the middle of the ninja. Hinata was now on good terms with Neji and her father. She took a glance and Neji, and they both nodded. The ninja concentrated their attack on them and charged towards them with no apparent plan. **"Hakkesho Kaiten!"** They both expelled their chakra through their bodies and began to spin, stopping all the approaching nin in their tracks and pushing most of them back.

Kakashi and Shikamaru, the two geniuses, took off for a more secluded place where they could use their jutsus to effectively disintegrate the enemy forces without trouble.

Jiraiya had a worried expression on his face and grabbed both Naruto's and Sasuke's shoulder and pulled them back. "Sasuke… It's him." Sasuke froze up and shook with anger. He spun around and saw Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame a few yards away. Sasuke and Itachi activated their Sharingans, Itachi's being the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Brother… You and I are to settle private matters elsewhere, come with me," Itachi said calmly and walked into the forest, Sasuke following him obediently. Kisame had a wide smirk on his face when he saw Naruto, but frowned when he saw Jiraiya.

Kabuto came out of the trees and directed his kick towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya blocked it with his forearms and they leapt away from that area, leaving Naruto and Kisame.

"So, Uzumaki-san, looks like its just you and I," Kisame's smirk grew wider. He charged towards Naruto, creating several hand seals. "**Suiton: Teppodama!"** Kisame created a small amount of water out of thin air and unleashed it towards Naruto at a fast speed, striking the boy in the shoulder.

"Argh! You want to fight with water, do you? Fine! Let's see how you like this!" He created a set of hand seals and yelled, "**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!"** A large amount of water appeared out of thin air again and covered the area, but this time with a large supply. An invisible wall kept the water from leaking out.

Naruto activated his level two Reisengan, making his eyes glow an eerie white. He performed more hand seals and yelled, "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"** A large vortex of water was shot towards Kisame, and he make hand seals as well and countered the vortex of water with a water dragon.

_Shit! This kid has equal water jutsus to mine, and he's pretty damn good at them!_ Kisame made several hand seals and shouted, "**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!"** He shot several bursts of water towards Naruto, who dodged each one right after the last. One burst managed to hit him, and he let out a yell of agony before he was reduced to water.

From below Kisame, Naruto grabbed the shark-lover's foot and pulled him under with his left hand. The surprised Kisame opened his eyes underwater to see the water whirling quickly (like a flushed toilet, if you will).

Naruto combined all the water in the 'tank' to combine with a swirling blue sphere in his right hand. "Ask your leader to put this jutsu in the bingo book," he said coldly. **"Suiton: Odama Rasengan!"** The whirling mass of water and chakra connected with Kisame's chest, and it penetrated through his blue, tough skin and almost destroyed one of his lungs… or gills.

Kisame stood up, fuming angrily. He pulled out his famed sword, Samehada, and pulled a knot that untied the bandages around it. He carried it with one hand and pointed it towards Naruto. "Feast on his chakra, my precious blade…"

Naruto could feel himself growing weaker by the second. He smirked and made a long complicated set of hand seals. When he finished, a long kodachi appeared in his hand, scabbard in the other.

"Meet the Kyuubi's sword, Kisame. The **_Silver Demon Streak_**." Naruto attached the scabbard to his belt loop and took a stance. He lunged towards Kisame and did a horizontal slash so fast that it was all a blur.

Kisame staggered back a bit from the force of the attack. _Damn! How did this kid get so good at fighting with a sword?_ Kisame charged forward and thrust his blade towards Naruto's head.

Naruto saw this coming and sidestepped. He spun quickly and kicked the blade with his heel. He leaped backwards a small distance and immediately charged towards Kisame again.

"**Triple Rotational Slash!"** Naruto spun in midair and delivered a vertical slice, which Kisame blocked. He continued to spin and launched a diagonal slash that opened a wound on Kisame's shoulder. Naruto dropped to the ground and spun while he crouched, his blade cutting Kisame's ankle.

Kisame staggered backwards and hissed. "Dammit kid! Your swordsmanship can't rival the skills of one of the seven legendary swordsman of the mist!" He crouched and dashed forward quickly, delivering six slashes quicker than a blink of the eye.

Of course, Naruto didn't have to blink. Three white-tipped, golden tails swished behind Naruto, and his eyes glowed a blinding white. The world moved three quarters the speed it should be moving, making Kisame's slashes harmless. Naruto snapped his wrist and blocked the first two slashes. One of them scathed his arm a bit, and drew a drop of blood. The next two slashes were deflected by twisting Naruto's wrist. The last one was deflected by Naruto's skyward kick. The boy bent backwards until his hands hit the ground, and he flipped his feet up, causing the Samehada to rebound off one of his feet and rise a few inches into the air.

Naruto saw his opening as Kisame dropped the blade to the ground, still in his right hand. It dug into the earth, and he brought it back up. By then, it was too late. Naruto had already lunged forward and thrust his blade into the shark-man's gut. Kisame fell backwards and took deep breathes, which was hard due to his lung being damaged. Naruto shook his head silently and rushed off into the direction of Sasuke's chakra pattern.

Jiraiya yawned and grabbed Kabuto's wrist and flung him into a tree. _Poor tree's, this is the third time I've dented one of them._ Jiraiya dashed forward and kicked Kabuto in the chest. He had been using nothing but taijutsu, and allowed the silver-haired man to heal himself repeatedly, but this was starting to get old.

Jiraiya delivered punches, each after the next. His hands were blurred as he repeatedly smashed his fists into Kabuto's stomach. The boy let out a painful gasp and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm letting you live, kid," Jiraiya growled and called Neji over. The jounin landed next to Jiraiya and nodded, already knowing what he had to do.

"**Hakke Hyaku Nijūha Shō!"** Neji, Byakugan activated, sealed all sixty-four tenketsus, and with the extra sixty-four hits, disabled Kabuto from recharging his chakra anytime soon.

Jiraiya nodded and joined Neji in the fight against the numerous Sound nin, who's numbers were dying down quite quickly.

"Nii-chan, just come back to Konoha," Sasuke pleaded with his elder brother.

Itachi snorted and shook his head. "Sasuke, you don't expect them to really accept me, do you?"

"If what you tell me is true, then they have to! Please nii-chan, just come back. You killed the rest of the Uchiha clan for a good reason, but I still have no family. Please Itachi, if they don't accept you, then just become a missing-nin again," Sasuke offered.

Naruto came into the field and snorted. "Wow Sasuke, your getting pretty fucking delirious." Naruto dropped into a battle stance and glared at Itachi.

"Naruto stop. Itachi isn't evil, just listen to the story about _why_ my brother killed the Uchiha clan…"

_Flashback…_

_Uchiha Itachi stood in the council room of the Uchiha mansion. His mother and father sat in a few chairs, while he faced the council. He scowled at the council._

"_Itachi, you harness a great amount of power that is truly dangerous. You must give it up now, or suffer the consequences. If others found out about your strength, you would be considered a monster, and the Uchiha clan already considers you a monster."_

_An 8-year-old Sasuke was listening at the door, and grew angry at what he heard. He opened the door and dashed inside. He stood in front of his brother and faced the council._

"_My brother is NOT a monster!" Sasuke yelled. His eyes glowed red and glared at the council. His Sharingan was in full effect, and he was ready for battle if he had to. "Itachi is the nicest person in this whole room! So stop treating him like a bad person!"_

_Itachi smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Otouto, let's go. I'll take you to the training ground and I can teach you some new stuff. Sasuke smiled and nodded, and the two left the council room._

"_Those two are monsters…Both have the Sharingan, and pose a serious threat to this whole clan. Fugaku, Mikoto, I order you to kill you children, or be killed yourselves. They are extremely dangerous and must be disposed of."_

_Mikoto gasped and tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't want to, but she had to. She nodded quietly, and she and her husband stood up and bowed._

_Itachi shook with fury. He had waited outside the council room door and heard the entire thing. Sasuke just came back from the bathroom and grinned. They both walked outside the Uchiha mansion and went to the training grounds._

_After the two had finished training, they went back to the mansion and bid each other good night. Itachi had his plan se, and it would take place tomorrow._

_The next day arrived, and Sasuke left in the early morning for the academy. Itachi stood in the kitchen and saw him off. He turned to his mother who was wielding a kunai dagger._

"_I'm sorry, Itachi, but the council ordered me to. I hope you can forgive me when you are dead." She lunged forward and slashed at Itachi skillfully, since she was a ninja. Itachi had swiftly moved behind his mother's back, Mangekyou Sharingan activated._

_He thrust a star-shaped kunai into his mothers back where her heart was located. He turned around and saw his father standing there, katana in hand. Now the games begin…_

_As Sasuke exited the academy, he saw his big brother at the gate and ran up to him. "Nii-chan! I thought mommy was supposed to pick me up?"_

_Itachi smiled weakly at the young boy. "I decided to pick you up myself, mom will find out later when she comes though." The two walked off towards the Uchiha mansion. They opened the front door, and Sasuke saw dried blood on the walls. He ran into the kitchen and saw his parent's bodies on the floor. He shook and cried sorrowfully. He turned to his brother._

"_Why…Why nii-chan?" Itachi said nothing and shook his head. He disappeared in a puff of smoke._

"_Avenge you family, otouto," Itachi said before he disappeared completely._

"Wow… Your family was going to kill you just because you activated the Sharingan? That sounds pretty stupid to me," Naruto said. Itachi snorted and Sasuke glared at his brother. "Still, I agree with Sasuke. You owe him that much. Just try to come back and plead your case."

Itachi sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if they reject me again, I'll leave again. Those are my only conditions." Sasuke nodded, and the three ninja walked back into the forest and towards the Sound camp.

When they arrived, all the Sound nin were on the ground, dead or unconscious. Itachi smirked and snorted when he saw Kisame on the ground, not dead but on the verge of it. He walked up to his former partner in Akatsuki and healed his wound a bit, just to make sure he didn't die.

"I'm guessing this was your work, Naruto." Naruto nodded.

When Itachi spoke, he attracted the attention of everyone there. Everyone took a defensive stance and glared at Itachi.

"Let the idiot and Sasuke go, and we won't harm you," Jiraiya warned. He charged a Rasengan in his hand and glared at Itachi.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Naruto yelled. He fumed angrily but stopped yelling.

"Don't worry, he's not an enemy," Sasuke said calmly. The all reluctantly retreated from their stances and nodded.

"But then why is he with you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Itachi eyed her and whistled.

"Good job. You must be Sakura. I want to personally congratulate you on roping up my little brother," Itachi smirked. Sasuke glared at his brother and Sakura let out an incoherent reply while she played with her fingers, both of them blushing.

"I'll explain on the way back to Konohagakure," Itachi sighed.


	9. Invasion and Farewell

**Chapter niiine. Woooo. We see the result of Itachi and more surprises!**

'**Kyuubi' or "Justus"**

"Speech"

_Thoughts or stress on words._

_I own Naruto!... Just kidding! I have the consent of infamous x for some material in this fic that is from his fic, Don't Be Flashing Steel When You Roll Through Compton._

All of them were shocked when they had heard Itachi's story about the Uchiha massacre. They were nearing the gates of Konoha when the guards saw Itachi with them.

Unfortunately, the brainless Anbu guards immediately assumed that the rest of the people with Itachi were allied with him now, so they dropped into battle stances.

Naruto snorted. "You stupid idiots… Let us through. If we were allied with Akatsuki you two wouldn't stand a chance, and would most likely be dead by now."

The Anbu looked grim, but nonetheless let the elite Anbu squad through. The squad walked through the gates and all the villagers that saw them cowered in fear and tried to make themselves scarce and unnoticed.

Itachi smirked but kept to himself as they walked to the near center of the village where the Hokage's office was.

Naruto, being his obnoxious self, opened the door without knocking… To his dismay again.

"**NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!**" Naruto huddled outside the door, his face white and pale.

"Oh god…" Sakura muttered. She walked over to the old couple on the desk that were kissing again. She swatted Jiraiya on the back of his head, getting his attention. "We're back from the mission, Hokage-sama, and we have Itachi with us."

The two quickly made themselves decent, but their eyes bulged when they saw a calm Itachi.

"What? You captured Uchiha Itachi!" Tsunade gaped. Itachi was in her office. In Konoha. Right where she wanted him!

"Yeah, yeah, don't wet yourself Hokage-_sama_," Itachi smirked. Tsunade fumed.

"Hokage-sama, Itachi is here to plead his case about the Uchiha massacre," Sasuke said.

"Yes. It was all self-defense, therefore I am not guilty. I killed my clan because they were plotting against my little brother and I," Itachi explained. Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"If Sasuke believes you… then I guess you can be re-instated as a Konoha ninja. You are a ninja of great caliber, so I leave it up to you to choose your own rank," Tsunade said.

"Well… I already know what being an Anbu is like, and it's way to time-consuming. I think I'll be a Jounin instructor," Itachi shrugged. "It might be fun tormenting genin."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. The academy graduation will be held in a few months, so you have to wait to have your own team."

Everyone sighed in relief. Naruto shouted out, "Can we leave now? I'm tired as hell!"

**A month later…**

Naruto and Hinata were panting on the grass. _Man, I've never been this tired before! Who knew Hinata could make this so tiring._ Hinata herself was burning up and sweating. They had just finished a spar.

Naruto's four tails were curled up around Hinata's fragile body. They lay down on the grass close together, holding each other in their arms. Jiraiya had already told them about their training mission that they were leaving for in two days. Their things were already packed and they were trying to make the most of their time together. Whether they were training or just cuddling.

Hinata was getting better at her tenketsu breaking and custom-made jutsus. Her speed could rival Naruto's when his Reisengan wasn't activated, and her plain taijutsu was much stronger.

Naruto himself was doing well. He was stronger than Jiraiya, as he was trained during those three years. He was also probably the strongest person in the village, and most of his water and fire jutsus were perfected, as well as a few earth techniques.

The two were peacefully laying there, that is, until they heard the alert. _The_ alert. Naruto and Hinata shot up quickly.

"Shit! The Sound are attacking!"

The invasion of Sound consisted of seventy-five jounin, one hundred chunnin, and ten elite jounin to lead them all. Konoha would be theirs in a matter of hours.

"Keep fighting, you weaklings," an elite jounin yelled out to the ninja. They had taken the ninja by surprise after the crack of dawn. The Leaf ninja that were awake were immediately dispatched to hold off the Sound nin until the other Leaf ninja that were just waking up were prepared.

The Hokage herself was already slamming their troops down, but her alone wasn't enough for the whole army that was attacking. Suddenly, out of nowhere, weapons rained down from the sky and onto the Sound. About fifty of them were either killed or struck by the weapons.

The rain of kunai, kunai daggers, shuriken, katana, senbon, and other various weapons seemed to slow down a bit, and less were falling from the sky. Just then, a green blur was speeding through the ranks of nin and some of them seemed to be… just plain getting beat up.

If that weren't enough, a **_REALLY_** fat kid was pummeling the Sound ninja, a whirlwind which consisted of a boy and a big white dog was decimating the chunnin, and… bugs were swarming among the Sound.

About fourty chunnin and seven jounin were dead, and many were wounded.

_No matter. Reinforcements will arrive soon enough._ The elite jounin smirked to himself while he impaled a Leaf jounin with his sword.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura had just arrived at the reserves at the back of the Leaf ninja. The four ninja gathered chakra to their feet and jumped over most of the Ninja to where the battle really was. Naruto and Hinata broke away from the raven-haired shinobi and pink-haired kunoichi.

Naruto was quickly unleashing his fire jutsu. He breathed out a fireball and incinerated a few ninja. He took a complex taijutsu stance and battled with a Sound jounin.

Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick to the neck, which he barely dodged. The jounin let loose four slow punches that missed and tried to hit Naruto with a vertical kick to the side. Naruto jumped above the kick and reinforced his punch with some chakra and hit the jounin in the face, sending him flying through the air with a broken skull.

Hinata was spinning chakra in her hand and focused it into a small, white sphere. She pumped it with a good amount of chakra and chakra 'knives' flew out and impaled several Sound nin. Two chunnin charged towards her and she took her Jyuuken stance.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and let loose a barrage of open-palmed punches that sealed one part of a chunnins right arm. She quickly sidestepped a kick combo from the chunnin and used her great speed to continuously punch the same tenketsu she sealed. After six hits, the chunnin's tenketsu was permanently broken, and his right arm was unusable. Hinata finished the man off with a roundhouse kick to the temple.

She faced the other chunnin and smirked. She gave him a skywards kick that sent the man flying. She jumped up after him and reappeared in the air right about him. She brought her foot down on the surprised man's spine. She learned that she could perform Jyuuken strikes even with her feet. She packed enough chakra in her foot that broke the man's tenketsu, and his spine, thus paralyzing him from the neck down.

Neji was busy giving out orders and couldn't fight on the battlefield. But while he watched the Leaf nin fight, he looked at his cousin with pride as she performed a flawless Kaiten and pushed back several Sound nin.

An elite jounin jumped from the battlefield to Neji's side, and quickly delivered a punch to Neji's unguarded head. Neji quickly cocked his head back and glanced at the Sound ninja.

Neji smirked. "You're in range of my divination. Two hits! Four hits! Eight hits! Sixteen hits! Thirty-two hits! Sixty-four hits!"

Sasuke jumped over the Sound chunnin and ducked low. He brought his leg out and quickly swept the ninja off his feet. He slammed his fist down into his gut and crouched as another chunnin tried to kick him. Sasuke brought his foot up and kicked the ninja towards the sky.

"**Kage Buyo!"** Sasuke called out. He appeared below the vulnerable chunnin in the sky. **"Shishi Rendan!"** He began to kick the poor Sound ninja repeatedly in the sky, not missing one kick. Sasuke dropped to the ground and engaged combat with another chunnin.

Sakura was slamming her fists into the Sound chunnin's face. Her black gloves increasing the impact whenever they made contact with his face. She repeatedly used her monstrous strength to send her opponent's flying into their fellow ninja. She brought her foot above a jounin's head and performed a flawless axe-kick, and dropped the jounin to the ground, creating a large crater below him.

Itachi was fighting alongside his fellow jounin. He performed a set of hand seals and let out a large fireball, scorching the Sound. His Mangekyou Sharingan activated, he read all of his opponent's movements and countered them tenfold. About three jounin, seven chunnin, and two elite jounin surrounded him.

His allies nowhere to be found, he resorted to his deadliest jutsu. He performed a long set of complicated hand seals quickly and shouted, **"Amaterasu!"** He breathed out a long jet-black flame that immediately incinerated most of the Sound ninja, save for an elite jounin and two jounin who had slight burns on their bodies.

_Time for my second deadliest jutsu…_ He performed three hand seals and shouted, **"Sexy no Justu!"** A naked girl with black bangs pulled back into a ponytail and clouds surrounding her more private areas appeared. The three Sound ninja left collapsed from a large case of blood loss.

Everyone was doing fine until…

"The reinforcements have arrived!" A fully-healed Kisame shouted. He unwrapped his Samehada and charged forward. He had with him ten elite jounin, at least a hundred jounin, and a hundred chunnin.

"Shit!" Tsunade yelled. She brought her fist into a jounin's face and sent him flying into a wall. _Where the hell is Jiraiya? He should be here by now._

As if on cue, Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke and pulled out a scroll. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Gamabunta appeared and Jiraiya jumped on the toad king's head. Gamabunta shot out a bullet of oil, and Jiraiya blew a stream of fire on it, turning it into a flame bullet.

"'Bout time, you pervert!" Tsunade yelled and resumed fighting.

Naruto pulled out a intricately designed scroll, cut his finger, and spread the blood on it. **"Ken Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** His beloved kodachi appeared in it's scabbard and attached to Naruto's belt. He drew his **_Silver Demon Streak_** and began his reign of terror upon the Sound ninja.

He dashed forward and slashed diagonally across an unsuspecting jounin's chest. Naruto spun around and flicked his wrist. He cut off the arm of a chunnin in one swipe and grinned. "Beware, the Kyuubi vessel!"

"**Quadruple Vertical Slash!"** He delivered a vertical slash to the left on the chest of a jounin, another slash to the right, and another to the left, and again to the right. In a matter of seconds, the jounin was reduced to a horrifyingly cut heap of flesh.

"**Kakasu Ken (Concealed Sword)!"** He dashed forward, invisible to the naked eye. He crouched behind a chunnin and sliced the young boy in half with a diagonal slash. Naruto jumped up and fell diagonally to a group of Sound nin.

**(A/N: Think Kenshin, my friends.)**

"**Hyakki no Ken (Performance of Swords)!" **Naruto dashed to a jounin and slashed him twice along the chest. As if Naruto used Kage Bunshin, ten Naruto's appeared and began slashing violently at all the Sound ninja around him. He crouched in the middle of the group he had dropped into and sheathed his kodachi.

The ten other Naruto's that were slashing at the Sound nin were afterimages, and one after the other they disappeared. Naruto looked up, and his eyes were glowing white with gold along the edges.

Kisame, meanwhile, was getting a _very_ severe beating from Tsunade. While he had been slaying Leaf ninja, she had punched him in the gut. And due to her monstrous strength, he was knocked unconscious.

Next thing he knew, all the Sound ninja were scattered on the floor, dead. And Tsunade was looming over him with a very sadistic grin. And then… well lets just say he didn't have a very good time after that.

The Sound invasion had been stopped successfully, thanks to the Rookie Nine, the two Sannin, and the Sand trio that had arrived mid-way during the battle.

For the Sound nin… well, the sand that covered most of the battleground, the slashes on a lot of the bodies, the destroyed tenketsus, and much more speak for themselves.

Jiraiya sighed and turned to Tsunade. "We should leave now. No doubt Orochimaru is after Naruto again, and Hinata isn't too safe being around him. We might as well go now." He looked at her and leaned over to kiss her on the lips for the last time.

Tsunade smiled weakly. Inside, she was dying. She was an irresponsible Hokage, many of her ninjas were dead, and now her boyfriend, and Sannin was leaving.

She nodded and called over the two teenagers who had their bags already strapped to their backs. They nodded in response. The Sannin and his two apprentices were going on another training mission.

They neared the gate and looked back to all their friends and family there. Hiashi had placed his hand on his daughter's head and smiled.

"The Hyuuga clan is always here for you, my daughter."

Tsunade as well stepped up and placed both her hands on Naruto's shoulders. "You always have a home here in Konoha, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "The Hidden Village in the Leaves will always prevail!"

With that, the three took off. Naruto's forehead protector in Tsunade's hand, while Hinata's neck protector in Hiashi's hand.


	10. Arrival

**Chapter ten. I know I suck as a writer TT. Spare meee. We are skipping all the way to after Naruto's and Hinata's training. And im sorry that I took so long to update  IM HORRIBLE.**

'**Kyuubi' or "Jutsus"**

_Thoughts or stress on words_

"Speech"

**Four years later**

A tall kid, six feet at least, was charging a small ball of energy. He had a belt with kunai and kunai daggers hanging from it. He had a black shirt that was wide around the collar, and black shorts that went down until his mid-knee.

Sasuke panted. Practicing the Chidori had major setbacks. One, it drained a lot of his chakra and exhausted him easily. Two, the chirping gets so fucking annoying sometimes.

He sat on the ground, taking deep, even breathes. He laid down on the grass and stretched a bit. "Whew. I should ask Sakura for a bit of chakra when I get back to Konoha." He observed his surroundings. Trees. So many damn trees.

He snapped his head to the right as he heard a rustle in the tree. He quickly activated his Sharingan and took a battle stance. _Shit! I have hardly any chakra and I'm practically on the verge of collapsing._

Six Sound nin jumped out of the trees and smirked. "Put your mind to rest, Uchiha Sasuke. We wish you no harm, merely to harmlessly ask you to accompany us to Orochimaru-sama," one of the ninja said.

"Oh yeah? Forget it, stupid Sound ninja. You never can take a hint, can you?" he smirked. He was, on the inside, frightened. He could tell that these ninja were all elite jounin. _Orochimaru probably doesn't want anymore mistakes._

One of the elite jounin sighed. "We gave you a chance to come along peacefully, Sasuke. If you'd rather give us a hard time in bringing you back, then so be it." The jounin dashed forward and grabbed his arms and legs.

"Dammit, let go you bastards!" Sasuke yelled. As three jounin bound him wrists and ankles together, a white blur shot out of the trees. Sasuke looked up at one of the jounin, and saw he had a chakra knife impaled through his neck.

A yellow flash dashed out of the trees and knocked out one of the other elite jounin next to him. Sasuke observed the man.

He had shining yellow, almost golden, hair, with black streaks running through several strands of hair. He had a headband with a metal plate on it, but with no symbol to indicate a hidden village. He had a white, loose button-down shirt, with sleeves folded to the elbows and black shorts that ran down to his knees. Bandages were strapped to his legs, the bandages on his right leg held a kunai holster, while the one on his left held a kunai dagger holster.

Sasuke thought this man was very familiar, but couldn't put his tongue on it. The man almost seemed like a brother to him, aside from Itachi. Sasuke looked over to the trees and saw a girl was standing on the ground next to the tree where the chakra knife had come from.

She wore a white t-shirt that showed off her large C-cups and white shorts that went down to about two-thirds past her thigh. She had delicate looking arms and legs. Her hair was lavender and went down past her shoulder blades. The thing that struck him though, were her eyes. She had such pale, lavender eyes…

_Doh!_ It was Naruto and Hinata, and Jiraiya was probably at the village already.

Sasuke smirked and let shook used a quick jutsu to get out of the ropes. He felt the last of chakra slowly fading, and he collapsed on the ground. The world around him blacked out, and the last thing he remembered was the feel of arms wrapping around his body and being lifted up from the ground.

Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. All he saw was white. _White? This must be heaven I guess._ He looked around. There was a door, a few chairs, and a bed he was laying on. Something caught his attention though.

Naruto and Hinata were in two of the chairs in the room. Hinata was asleep, her head resting on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was awake though, and when he saw Sasuke awake, he smiled.

"Hey, teme," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke glared at the blonde boy. "Dobe." Naruto just grinned back.

Sasuke looked around and saw one more figure he didn't notice before. Itachi was there, leaning his head against the wall and sleeping peacefully.

"How was your training, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty good. Me and Hina-chan got really strong," the said boy replied. He picked up a small hand basket and laid it gently next to Sasuke's side. "Hina-chan made you some food. There's some onigiri, chicken soup, and a little treat." Naruto pulled out a caramel sundae and practically drooled while he handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled softly and shook his head. "I don't eat sweets, you go ahead." Naruto's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly got over it as he took a spoonful of the sundae.

Sasuke pulled out an onigiri and took a bite out of it. He nodded in approval and took another big bite. After he finished about four, he pulled out a thermos and took off the cap. He poured a bit of soup into the cap, which was serving as a cup, and took a sip of the warm soup.

"D-Do you like it?" Hinata asked shyly. Sasuke nodded vigorously and took another sip.

A certain pink-haired kunoichi burst through the door and glomped the unsuspecting raven-haired shinobi. Before he could spill the soup, he took a large swig of the remaining broth and placed the cap back on the thermos. He smiled and hugged Sakura back.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I told you not to go training far out in the woods. This is the sixth time this year that Orochimaru has tried to steal you from me," Sakura frowned. She laid her chin on his shoulder and held him tighter.

Naruto shook a bit and growled. "Sixth time?"

Sakura just noticed someone else was in the room and turned to Naruto. "Naruto! Hinata-chan! When did you come back?" she asked.

Naruto continued to growl, waking up Itachi who had three kunai daggers between each finger. "Huh, wha-? Who?" Itachi looked around and saw Naruto and Hinata. "Whew…"

"_**Calm down kit." **'I cant! Orochimaru has been trying to kidnap Sasuke again! I'm getting tired of that pale skinned freak serpent!' **"Kid, just relax. Take deep breathes, everyone in the room is looking at you weird right now."** 'All right, all right. I'm fine.'_ **_"Good. I don't want my first student that ever got nine tails on the Protector Kitsune path to go nuts."_**

Naruto shook his head and smiled at Itachi. "Itachi-nii-chan, Hina-chan, Sakura-chan. Could you three excuse us for a second?" Naruto asked politely. They nodded and trooped out of the room.

"Sasuke, what the hell? You have had Orochimaru tailing your ass this whole year and you never sent me a letter about it? What the fuck is wrong with you, Uchiha?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked at the boy, his onyx orbs trying to transfix through the kitsune. He failed miserably. He ended up frowning, covers over his body and requesting for Naruto to leave. Naruto sighed and left, Hinata following him. Sakura and Itachi went inside the room to see the most disturbing sight of all.

Sasuke was crying.

Tsunade smiled happily. "Naruto, what do you think yours and Hinata's rewards were for successfully completing the training mission?"

Naruto and Hinata shrugged simultaneously.

"You are both promoted to jounin!" The two nineteen-year olds looked at the Godaime with open mouths.

"Baa-chan, are you _drunk_?" Naruto inquired. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead and moved a pen in front of Tsunade's face.

Tsunade just smiled more and sat down in her chair. "No, not yet anyway. You two will be assigned teams in a few days. That is all, you are dismissed."

Naruto raised his shinai and rushed towards the large log. He lashed out skillfully on the leg with several well placed hits on targets that were on the tree.

'_**Left,** right**, left**, right'_ Naruto bashed the tree with a final hit, shaking the tree and making the leaves rustle.

"**Ken jutsu: Style of the Demon's Advocate: Lightning Drill!" **Naruto threw the shinai that was whirling like a drill, or a Rasengan. It hit the tree, the tip of the shinai hitting the tree with bolts of lightning. After the shinai stopped spinning, there was a hole with spiral marks on it.

"Your getting better, Naruto," Kakashi observered with a visible smirk behind his mask. "That style of yours… did you know your father used it to protect Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded. "That's why I took it up. I wanted to carry on my father's legacy. This was his sword, so I will honor his death by being just like him."

Kakashi chuckled. "Naruto, you remind so much of your father already. The blonde hair, blue eyes, and the happy-go-lucky grin. You are so much like my sensei."

'**_He's right, kit. You are much like my previous master. Your father and mother would be so proud of you…'_**

"He is right… I should have told him. Naruto always looked out for us, thought of us like his siblings because he had no family. We acted so cruel to him, and he still protects us and cares for us endlessly," Sasuke sighed.

"Your right-" Sakura was interrupted by a loud crash from down the hall. She kicked the door open and looked down the corridor. "No…"

"Give me the boy! I've come for him, and he belongs to me!" Orochimaru hissed, Kabuto standing by his side. Orochimaru's eyes flared, fire burning in his eyes.

Itachi jumped out into the hall and smirked. "If you want my little brother, you'll have to go through me," he spat.

"Bitches," he added.

Naruto saw Kakashi's eyes widen. He held his hand up to his ear and nodded, muttering something Naruto couldn't hear.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and landed next to Naruto. "Hokage-sama wants me to escort you to a safe area in the forest."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked. Kakashi had a grim expression on his face, even noticeable through his mask.

"Orochimaru has sealed a barrier around the hospital. He, Kabuto, Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke are the only ones still inside that are alive. Now we have to leave, he rest of the Konoha ninja will take care of it. Let's go-"

"**NO DAMMIT!"** Naruto yelled with a feral, demon rage brewing inside him. He felt his tailbone sting a bit, but he ignored it and jumped on a tree branch.

"**Either you can follow me or stay behind, your choice," **Naruto said, his inner demon starting to show. He leapt from branch to branch towards the village, his killer intent blazing.


	11. The Snake Sannin, Otokage

**Hello all! Chapter 11. I hope some people are still enjoying this fic (psh yeah right, I suck). **

**Thanks to all my reviewers that point out some things like errors and whatnot.**

**Dragon Man 180: Man, you are THE best reviewer of all time. xD I bow to you!**

**Danny: Thank you for your review. I don't consider any reviews flaming, just constructive criticism or update begging xD.**

'**_Kyuubi'_** or **"Jutsus"**

_Thoughts_ or _stress on words_

"Speech."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto leapt from branch to branch, moving fast enough just to be visible as a golden, black-streaked blur. He could feel the chakra emitting from the hospital growing stronger.

'_I hope Itachi can keep Orochimaru down until I get there. He's good, but he might use to much chakra against Kabuto and be left vulnerable to Orochimaru. Sakura is good, but if what Jiraiya tells me about Orochimaru's new body, she wont last very long.'_

With these thoughts, Naruto just added more chakra to his already great speed. At this rate, Naruto would probably give Lee a run for his money until the green beast was poor. Again, Naruto felt his tailbone sting, but even more this time. He just ignored the pain and kept going.

He neared the hospital and saw a large purple dome surrounding it. The barrier itself radiated with demon chakra and was truly powerful. Lee's weights were on the ground, and the young boy was busy slamming his fists into the barrier with all he had, but to no avail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi's eyes flared dangerously with the Mangekyou Sharingan. Those three deadly commas whirled around his pupil, mocking Kabuto.

Kabuto trembled a bit. This was Uchiha Itachi. Orochimaru asked _him_ of all people to fight _the_ Uchiha Itachi. He dropped into a battle stance, his hands glowing blue from the Shosen Jutsu.

Kabuto charged towards Itachi and launched a punch towards Itachi's arm, trying to sever his muscles. Itachi quickly reappeared behind Kabuto and leaned in close to the silver-haired man and whispered, "Too slow, Yakushi."

Itachi slammed his kunai dagger through Kabuto's right shoulder. Kabuto fell to the ground and quickly rolled to the side. He made several hand seals and muttered, **"In'yu Shometsu."** His hands glowed a faint blue and quickly healed his shoulder.

Kabuto stumbled to his feet and snarled, glaring daggers at Itachi. Itachi smirked and performed a few hand seals and yelled, **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

Itachi brought his hand up to his mouth and breathed out a large fireball towards Kabuto. Kabuto, unfortunately, didn't see this coming until it was about to hit him. Using his reflexes, he tried to jump out of the way but the fire burned his entire lower body, leaving scorch marks all over his legs.

Itachi pushed a bit of chakra to his index and middle finger and prodded the back of Kabuto's neck, knocking the med-nin unconscious. Itachi turned to Orochimaru and seethed anger towards the serpent.

"Let's do this, snake-boy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto slammed his fist into the barrier again. He had been at it for an hour, and his tailbone was burning like crazy! He felt rage take over him again.

_Sasuke…Sakura…Itachi…NO! I wont let Orochimaru take over Sasuke! NEVER! HE IS MY BROTHER AND I SWORE I'D LOOK OUT FOR HIM!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'**_Kit? Kit are you alright? KIT?'_ Kyuubi cursed mentally. He felt his chakra seeping out of the seal quickly and his connection with his student was cut off.**

'_**Kit…Don't do anything drastic.'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto felt his demonic aura spreading around him. He felt the hatred leaking through his veins, his killer intent pulsing incessantly. He felt his Reisengan activate, turning into two white and gold orbs, shining brightly.

Everyone could feel the aura of hate around the blonde. Hinata trembled and started to run towards Naruto, only to be stopped by her father who was holding her shoulder. Hiashi shook his head and just smiled. Hinata smiled too, but was still worried about Naruto.

For a moment, everyone considered Naruto a demon. They could feel it. But almost instantly, the hate retreated and total peace came over Naruto. He was peaceful and calm, the red aura still surrounding him, but also at peace.

Naruto began spinning his chakra in each _finger_. Rasengan about half the size of a regular one began to form on each fingertip, excluding the thumbs. He began to go through a set of complicated and unfamiliar hand seals, each Rasengan touching another.

"Everyone get back!" Naruto yelled. He himself leaped back a few feet and the seals began to speed up. He kept performing hand seals until his hands became blue blurs.

Hinata realized what Naruto was doing. He had explained to her a kinjutsu he made up, one that caused great devastation. She noticed him start to slow down with the hand seals. He stopped at one hand seal that shocked Hiashi.

_Runic._ _He's using runic hand seals. This boy…is truly the Yondaime's son._ Hiashi gaped at the blonde as he began to push his chakra into the Rasengans on his fingertips.

Naruto threw the Rasengans in the air, higher until they could no longer be seen. Naruto jumped back with everyone else, the same runic hand seal formed on his hands. He switched to the dragon hand seal and called out a technique that surprised everyone.

"**Kinjutsu: Rasengan Storm!"**

_Hundreds_ of Rasengans rained from the sky and pummeled the barried surrounding the hospital. Everyone surrounding it looked at the massive Rasengan storm that bombarded the barrier.

The blue spheres rained down on the barrier, quickly weakening it with each blow. Naruto began to charge Rasengans on both of his hands, and one on the tip of each tail. He had a total of eleven Rasengans, one on each hand, and one on the tip of all nine tails.

Naruto charged towards the barrier after the storm ended and punched the barrier. **"Uzumaki Naruto Rasengan Rendan!" **The blonde punched and kicked the barrier a total of eleven times. Each time he slammed a Rasengan into the barrier, a tail gave up a blue sphere to a hand or foot.

Naruto jumped back a few yards and charged one last Rasengan in his right hand. His chakra poured into the blue sphere that was turning red. He spun his chakra until it was the size of a basketball. He charged towards the barrier and yelled, **"Odama Rasengan!"**

The impact the barrier received from the Rasengan caused a bright light to shine. Everyone covered their eyes from the great explosion. When they uncovered their eyes, they saw the barrier gone and Naruto lying on the ground.

He slowly stood up and grinned wearily at everyone. Neji and Hiashi both held out a hand, each of them glowing a bright blue. Naruto gladly took each hand with his own. He felt Kyuubi's chakra pour into him and revitalize half of his reserves, including the chakra from the two Hyuuga. Chouji quickly rushed over to Naruto and handed him two grey pills.

"These are advanced soldier pills. Use them, your chakra reserves will reach the limit, trust me." Naruto quickly grabbed the pills and downed them. He jumped up and grinned, ready to charge into the hospital. He felt a small, delicate hand grab his own, and he turned around. He saw Hinata smiling and leaning close to his face. She quickly claimed his lips as her own as her tongue explored his.

They pulled back reluctantly – with the help of Hiashi and Neji – and smiled. Naruto turned around and ran through the hospital doors, determined to kick the snake's butt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Someone else had that same thought in his mind a few minutes ago. Itachi was on one knee, grasping his gut. _Dammit, why did I accept that A-Rank mission before I came here?_

Orochimaru cackled. "This is the great Uchiha Itachi's power? I'm surprised you could knock Kabuto unconscious," he mocked. Itachi struggled but got up nontheless.

"Shut up you snake!" Itachi seethed. _I shouldn't use my Mangekyou jutsus…not yet at least._ He charged towards Orochimaru and punched him in the face.

Orochimaru stumbled back a bit but regained his composure. He charged towards Itachi and hit him with a skywards kick. Itachi flew up in the air and crashed through two more levels above. He dropped down quickly and was met with a punch to the face.

"Dammit, I'm tired of this! **Amaterasu!**" Itachi went through a set of hand seals and breathed out a jet black flame. After Itachi finished, part of the corridor was singed with black embers. Itachi spun around and saw Orochimaru standing there, his chest scorched from the deadly flames.

Orochimaru coughed up some blood. "Heh…That's a nice move you have there Itachi. But it isn't good enough!" The Orochimaru that was talking to Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the real one came down from the hole that Itachi flew through.

Orochimaru slammed his foot into Itachi's face, knocking him out. He turned to Sakura who was standing at the doorway, shocked. Orochimaru smirked and yelled, **"Kanashibari no Jutsu!"** Sakura stood rooted to the ground, frozen.

Orochimaru let out a slight chuckle. "Thank you for making my job so much eas-" Orochimaru fell forward a little. He turned around to see a blonde haired kid standing behind him.

"Uzumaki Naruto! At your service!" Naruto yelled and kneed Orochimaru in the gut.

Orochimaru snarled. "How did you get in the hospital, you brat? You are just a kid, you aren't strong enough to get through the barrier, much less me!"

Naruto's grip tightened on the handle of his kodachi. Orochimaru saw this and made several hand seals. **"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi!"**

Orochimaru opened his mouth and a snake slithered out of his through. The snake also opened it mouth and produced a long silver sword. Orochimaru grabbed the sword and the snake slithered back down his throat.

Naruto charged forward and crouched. He pulled out his sword and slashed diagonally from Orochimaru's left hip to his right shoulder, horizontally across his waist, and diagonally from his right hip to his left shoulder.

Orochimaru, weakened from his fight with Itachi, began to bleed. He held up his sword and lunged towards Naruto. He slashed straight down, trying to cut Naruto in half. The sword connected with the top of Naruto's head and sliced down.

Orochimaru smirked. "I have defeated this weak Kyuubi vessel, how pathetic the fox has become." Naruto fell in half – and changed into two halves of a log.

Naruto jumped from the top of the ceiling with five kage bunshin. "Hey, Orochimaru-teme! Let's see how pathetic I am now!"

"**U…"** One Naruto dashed towards Orochimaru and punched him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards.

"**Zu…"** A second Naruto jumped on the first Naruto's back and kicked up into the air.

"**Ma…"** The four Naruto's on the ground kicked Orochimaru up into the air.

"**Ki!"** The Naruto in the air slammed his foot into Orochimaru's face after the kick and sent him right back down to the ground.

The other four bunshins disappeared, leaving one more. **"Naruto Rendan!"** Naruto yelled, a smirk on his face. Tsunade and Jiraiya burst into the hospital corridor and saw Orochimaru on the ground with Naruto standing in front of him.

Orochimaru seethed. "Not today… Not today my dear teammates." With that, the snake Sannin disappeared in a puff of smoke, also taking Kabuto with him.

Naruto smirked to himself. Not only had he defeated the great snake sannin, but he also had no more pain around his tailbone.

Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at the boy, but they broke their stare as Itachi said something.

"Hey Naruto, I like that tenth tail you have." Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at his tails. There it was, a tenth tail. His nine golden, white-tipped tails surrounded one immaculate white tail. Naruto grinned and shot his fist in the air.

'_**Kit…You are the first kitsune to have ten tails. A protector kitsune no less. Kit, you are going down in history, you surpassed even me, the strongest Youkai in the mortal realm.' **'So in other words, that means I can kick your butt all day.' **'Don't get too cocky, kit.'**_

"Naruto, you have a lot of goddamn explaining to do!" Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sakura yelled. Naruto sweatdropped and nodded nervously. _Don't want to get on the bad side of two monstrous women and a pervert…_

'_**Tell me about it, kit.'**_


	12. Bonding: Foxes and Royals

**Chapter 12! WOOOOO. For everyone that doesn't know this, I am pretty much making stuff up and only thinking ahead one chapter. I didn't have this all planned out and stuff when I started etc. NaruHina fluff AND MAJOR LIME!**

'**_Kyuubi'_ or "Jutsus"**

'_Thoughts' and stress/emphasis on words_

"Speech."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto spent the rest of the day after Orochimaru's attack and the day after at home. Hinata spent her time with Naruto as well, eating ramen, watching TV, or just laying on the bed with each other, holding each other closely.

"Hey Hina-chan, want to go to Ichiraku and watch a movie?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I'll go home and freshen up, I'll come here after," she said after observing her clothes. She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek and closed the door after her. Naruto smiled and jumped in the shower. After he showered and brushed his teeth, he went into his walk-in closet.

"Wow, baa-chan sure has some fashion. I'm really liking these clothes," Naruto observed. His closet was filled with many clothes, and he had a hard time picking something to wear.

He finally came to a decision and threw on a pair of black shorts that reached mid-shin, a short black shirt with coverings over the forearms like the ones Sasuke used to have, black sneakers, and tied his Hitai Ate a little above his ankle.

As if on queue, the doorbell rang and Naruto flew down the stairs. He pulled the door open and smiled. Hinata was wearing white short shorts that showed off her legs, a white shirt that cut off a bit over the middle that showed off her cleavage, and black sandals.

Naruto grinned and kissed Hinata on the lips. He pulled away and grabbed his wallet on the coffee table and shoved it in his pocket. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with her.

They walked over to Ichiraku which was close to Naruto's house. It took about ten minutes before they got there and sat down. Naruto, not wanting to seem like a pig, ordered only six bowls of chicken ramen while Hinata ordered a bowl of pork ramen. After they finished, Naruto pulled out his wallet and handed the owner one hundred ryou.

"Naruto, what's up with all this money? Your meal only cost you four ryou," Ichiraku inquired.

Naruto just smiled. "Take it, you need it more than me. Consider it payment for all those free bowls of ramen you gave me, old man." He and Hinata took a walk through the park, stealing glances at the other. After about twenty minutes, they arrived at the movie theater. They bought their tickets and walked in and took their seats.

Let's just say that the movie was a bit… unnoticed. Naruto and Hinata were either, A) Making out, B) Staring at each other, or C) Too distracted with the other's neck, ear… and more.

By the time the movie was over, everyone was pretty pissed because of all the moaning coming from the back of the movie theater. Naruto and Hinata quickly rushed out the movie theater and hurried back to Naruto's house. Their hormones were raging and that R-rated movie didn't help at all.

Once Naruto opened the door and let Hinata in, he slammed it shut and locked it. He grabbed Hinata's sides and pressed her against the wall. He claimed her mouth and slipped his tongue through her lips, massaging her own tongue and exploring her mouth. He led her to the couch and laid her down on it.

She quickly switched positions with Naruto and straddled the blonde on the hips, his manhood rubbing against her. They both blushed profusely and kissed each other again. Hinata lifted Naruto's shirt over his head and rubbed her hands over his torso and planting small butterfly kisses on them.

Naruto, in turn, had been working her top off and succeeded. He groped her and unceremoniously unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor. He pulled her down towards him and kissed her. _God tonight is going to freaking RULE!** 'Totally! I'm gonna watch through your eyes!' **'Grumble grumble. Stupid Kyuubi-sensei-ero.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up the next morning in bed, naked. Hinata was curled up into a ball next to him, breathing lightly. Naruto grinned as he recalled last night's events. Naruto saw Hinata's eyelids flutter a bit and open fully.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked worriedly.

Naruto smiled softly. "Don't worry, Hina-chan. I'm here." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and pressed herself against him, causing Naruto to blush.

"We should take a shower, Hina-chan," Naruto said reluctantly. Hinata complied and got out of the bed, swaying her hips for her kitsune to watch. Naruto grinned as he heard the door shut and the shower start. He went into another bathroom and turned on the shower also, washing away the aroma the juices from Hinata.

The two finished showering and walked back into the bedroom. Naruto smiled at Hinata and they both walked into the closet. Hinata had some clothes moved over there, in case she ever slept over she always had a spare set of clothes to wear.

After they both dressed up, they walked out of the closet. Naruto wore a white button down that reached mid-thigh, sleeves rolled up to a snug fit under his elbows. He also had on another pair of black shorts, kunai holster attached to his leg and a kunai dagger holster attached to his other leg. He hitched his scabbard on his side and grinned one of his foxy grins.

Hinata had on a white kimono with kitsune decorations on it. Underneath that, she had on a white short sleeved shirt with white pants. They both smiled at each other and walked out the house together and down the street, hand in hand. They neared Ichiraku and Hinata was about to head towards there when she felt Naruto tighten his grip and pull her towards the Hyuuga estate.

They arrived at the huge compound and went to the front gate. The guards snarled when they saw the jinchuuriki nearing them.

"Halt! Hyuuga-sama, we will not allow you to enter the premises with that-that beast with you!" one of the guards exclaimed. Naruto's ten tails began to crackle with electricity and spread out behind the kitsune. Naruto had undergone some… changes from acquiring his tenth tail.

Naruto now had whiskers that were now more pronounced. His eyes glowed an eerie white, the edges of his eyes golden, and his pupils were now vertical slits but still blue. He was now 6'9 and his hair had many more black strands running through his yellow hair. His muscles were more toned and defined on his chest and arms and he was more proper and maintained a posture and aura that struck fear and admiration in many people.

"Uh, uh… bye!" The two guards quickly sped off into the house and hid from the kitsune. Naruto chortled and he and Hinata walked through the gate and into the house. They arrived at the dining area where everyone Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi were eating breakfast.

Naruto and Hinata bowed and took places next to Neji. They both blushed but dove into their food like wild animals. They were starving after last night events and were dying for food.

The other three Hyuuga members stared at the two teenagers that were devouring their food. Neji cleared his throat when they were all done eating and looked over to the couple.

Neji suppressed a grin and asked, "So, what happened last night that made you two so hungry?" Hiashi glared at the boy but was still smiling, obviously aware of what happened.

Naruto and Hinata blushed a deep red and stuttered, trying to explain. Trouble was, they both explaining two different situations. _Uh oh, busted. **'Got that right, kit.'**_

Hiashi and Neji burst out laughing, unable to contain it. Hanabi, who was still 12, didn't know what was so funny so just scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Hinata and Naruto were having a blushing contest, each one turning a darker red than the other and vice versa.

Hiashi stopped laughing and took several deep breathes. "I-It's okay, you two. I d-don't mind. I know you t-two love each o-other and I was e-expecting this," he said, trying to stop laughing, but to no avail. He fell out of his seat and began laughing even harder. Neji nodded in acknowledgement of what his uncle just said but kept right on laughing.

After about an hour of calming down and friendly conversation, they all went their separate ways. Hiashi and Hanabi went off to train and Neji left to spend some time with Tenten - which Naruto gladly took as an excuse to tease the boy for a few minutes.

Naruto and Hinata also left the compound and walked down the street again towards the Hokage's office. On the way there, Naruto and Hinata noticed that Naruto wasn't receiving hateful glares and leers as he usually did. Instead, little children went up to him and asked him if it was true that he defeated Orochimaru, and he would reply and see the children's parents smiling, along with the children of course.. Thanks to his kitsune seduction, even several girls from the _Foxy Fan Club_ would walk up to him and do the same thing to him that they did to Sasuke. To Naruto's gratefulness, Hinata glared at them until they just ran off.

Once they made it to the Hokage's office, Naruto opened the door without knocking…again.

"Hey, baa-chan!" Naruto yelled. No punch was delivered, since the Hokage was busy drinking sake with Jiraiya. They were howling in laughter at a joke Tsunade made when they noticed the two jounin walked in.

"Heya, kid!" Jiraiya greeted. Tsunade nodded in response and pulled out some papers. Naruto walked up and took them and gave half of them to Hinata. They were the teams that they were going to be assigned and their team number. Coincidentally, Naruto was given Team 7 and Hinata was given Team 8. By the looks of the reports, their teams were fairly strong and reliable. The two grinned as they left the Hokage's office and headed through town.

A figure watched them from the rooftops, a Suna headband on his forehead and a Kage hat on. _'Just wait, Uzumaki Naruto. I WILL beat you next time!' _The figure jumped over the rooftops, heading towards the Hokage tower, his red hair blowing in the wind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Don't worry everyone, Suna and Konoha are allied in this fic. But guess whooooo! (so obvious )**

**Review if you have time please !**


	13. Teams 7 and 8

**Chapter 13! WOOOO! Naruto and Hinata get their new teams and a certain redhead dropped by for a fight! I want to thank everyone that reviewed, your all so great –starryeyes-.**

**Dragon Man 180: Lovin' your reviews man xD. Much love. I also saw some of your reviews on the story Family of Friends by thestoneox. Killer story, eh? I really with it lasted longer, one of the best writer ever!**

**Danny: Damn you! You and everyone else knows its Gaara! And you also knew that it was Orochimaru after he dyed his hair red! . Lol, love your reviews too!**

**TheDragonOfDarkness001: Ok man(or woman). I don't mind these kind of reviews, they don't get to me. But if you are going to put up a review like that without anything constructive at all, try suggesting something that I might use in the story instead of expecting me to know exactly what you and everyone else wants.**

**EbonyS2:D! I know right! Naru-kun! We lub you! Ew, I'm a boy too. –runs off to Hina-chan and ogles at C-Cups-**

'**_Kyuubi'_ or "Jutsus"**

'_Thoughts' and stress/emphasis on words_

"Speech."

_**(Standard Disclaimer)**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked down the street, his right arm wrapped around Hinata's waist. They were heading to the training grounds to meet their new teams. As they neared their respective training grounds, Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

"My place at five, we can have dinner." Naruto smiled and dashed off, leaving Hinata to walk towards where she was meeting her team.

As Naruto arrived at the three tree stumps, he noticed nobody was there yet. He checked his watch that read 8:56. He was four minutes early, so he decided to practice one Rasengan.

He jumped over to a tree a few yard away and began to spin his chakra. He focused the chakra and compressed the chakra. He pumped more energy into the blue chakra that was slowly taking shape. Naruto compressed it enough to form it into a whirling sphere and was about to shove it through the tree when he felt something behind him. Reisengan activated, he spun around quickly and saw sand. Lots of sand heading towards him.

Naruto gathered all his strength and lunged the sphere towards the sand. Brown and blue clashed in midair, both of them vanishing. Naruto smirked when he saw red hair flowing underneath a Kage hat, the Sand symbol embroidered on a shirt.

"Back to get your butt kicked again, Gaara?" Naruto said. He cracked his knuckles and dropped into a fighting stance.

Gaara smirked. "Uzumaki-san, it will be you who loses. You won last time because the Kyuubi helped you. This time, there will be none of that."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Gaara, you really are in for a surprise if you don't know yet," he said as his ten tails swished behind him. Gaara's eyes widened for a second, but he went back to his normal, composed state as red chakra swirled around him.

Naruto gave a brief laugh. "So you finally got a second seal on your other one to control Shukaku's chakra, like how I control my own?" Gaara nodded and smirked again. Naruto nodded when he saw three children standing near the three stumps.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon! Stand back, we will begin your bell test shortly." The Konohamaru Corps. had a confused look on their faces, but nodded nonetheless.

The two ninja lunged towards each other, colliding with a bang. A little dust cleared and showed Naruto holding Gaara's wrists away from each other. Naruto pulled one hand back and slammed his fist into Gaara's gut quicker than the blink of an eye. Gaara gasped for breath but kicked away quickly.

Gaara summoned out a portion of sand from his gourd and manipulated it to surround his hands and compact, but still be able to move. He disappeared in a blur and appeared behind Naruto, fist raised. He brought down his sand-covered hand on Naruto, the added force enough to crush his spine. The fist connected and Gaara smirked – until 'Naruto' disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a log that was splintered and about to split.

Naruto was behind Gaara, leaning close to his ear.

"There were a lot of upsides to training with Hinata-chan. I always woke up to see the woman I loved, I was able to spend almost all of my time with my angel, but there is one thing that could help me in combat. Know what it is?" Naruto whispered.

"Sure, why not?" Gaara hissed sarcastically. Naruto leaned in even closer to Gaara ear.

"A boost in confidence and… the Byasengan." As he whispered the last word, veins bulged from the sides of his eyes and around his pupils that were now vertical slits – but white in color instead of blue.

Naruto could see the world move 90 slower, see through almost anything, sense and memorize any chakra pattern, see tenketsus, and seal all chakra points with a strategic Jyuuken strike.

There it was. The one tenketsu that could shut off all others and was _almost_ impossible to hit. Naruto smirked and packed a good portion of chakra into his middle and index fingers and slammed them right where the blind spot of the Byakugan was. He used precise aim and tested his accuracy. Naruto slammed his finger where the vertebrae was and shut off all the tenketsus.

"I win."

Gaara collapsed to the ground, unconscious and wouldn't be able to move even if he was awake. Naruto smiled at the red-head and propped his back up against one of the tree stumps. He turned to his new team and grinned.

"Did you guys like the show?" Naruto asked innocently. The three kids nodded vigorously and cheered for their 'leader'. Naruto smiled and attached two bells to his belt with a red string.

"All right, guys, let's do this!" he shouted and jumped back a good distance. Konohamaru jumped forward and tried to take the bell by himself, which of course, failed miserably. He fell back to the ground and tried to get up.

Moegi, being an Akimichi, was supposed to be fat. Instead, she was skinny and very flexible. She dashed forward at amazing speeds no Akimichi should ever achieve. Moegi tried to kick Naruto, but he sidestepped, avoiding the kick barely.

Moegi let loose a flurry of punches, all of which Naruto dodged skillfully, but with difficulty. He jumped up, dodging a sweep kick from Moegi, only to be met with a kick in the back from Konohamaru. Naruto landed on the ground – which was rigged with explosion tags and wires.

"Oh crap!" Naruto yelled as he saw Udon sitting a few yards away with a sheepish grin on his face. Moegi smirked and punched Naruto in the face, almost knocking him over into an explosion tag. Naruto pulled out a kunai dagger and threw it towards the button that disabled the explosion tags and wire. His kunai dagger flew close to the button, only to be met by another kunai dagger that knocked it away a few meters.

"Oh god, you must be kidding me. The closet pervert is training you three too much!" Naruto complained. Udon was still grinning sheepishly as he held another kunai dagger in his hand, ready to intercept any other ones.

Naruto felt a foot in his gut and looked around to see Moegi standing straight a few yards from him. _Oh shit… _Konohamaru was standing on a safe ground close to him, foot in his gut and kunai in his hand. He felt the wind behind him shift a bit and the next thing he knew, Moegi had a bell, as did Konohamaru. The Konohamaru that kicked him disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Konohamaru looked at Udon who looked slightly sad. He handed Udon his bell and smiled, "You take my bell, you deserve lunch more than me." Udon smiled back and took the bell gratefully.

Konohamaru walked over to Naruto, who was sitting down and meditating. "Hey, boss. You were holding back, weren't you?" he asked. Naruto smiled a bit and nodded.

"If you looked closely during our fight, you would have seen-"

"Only one of your tails glowing," Konohamaru finished. They both grinned and nodded. Moegi and Udon were eating their lunch which consisted of beef strips and rice. They were shoveling each bite into their mouths, exhausted from the test. Naruto looked to see Udon almost done with his food and Moegi feeding a blushing Konohamaru.

"Well everyone, you did exceptionally well today. I'm going to pass you all, and in addition, ask the Hokage if I can have you three as my students." The three genin cheered and Naruto continued, "But, you all have to work hard and strive to be strong, understood?" They nodded with a glint of determination in their eyes and they took off towards who knows where.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto dashed off, Hinata quietly walked over to her old training grounds. She saw three children standing there. One of them wore a jacket similar to Neji's, a white shirt underneath, and black shorts. He had black bangs that ran down to his shoulders and pale eyes, similar to her own.

There was Hanabi who wore a black vest, a fishnet shirt underneath, and a black skirt. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lazy-looking appearance. The other boy next to her had black hair that was spiked up, a blue shirt with a wide collar, white shorts, and was glaring at the blonde girl next to him.

She let a smile grace her lips. "Hello everyone, I am Hyuuga Hinata, your sensei for now, depending if you pass or not," she started. The boy with the jacket let grinned while the blonde girl just glared at him. "Anyway, we are going to have a bell test." She attached two bells to her side and smiled again. "Any questions?"

The boy with the jacket raised his hand and nodded. "Hyuuga-sama, are you related to Hyuuga Neji?" he asked. Hinata had a confused expression on her face but slowly nodded. The boy smiled and said, "Then your my aunt."

Hinata burst out in smiles and gave the boy a hug. "Neji-nii-san never told me he had a son. Wait, if you're his son then…your 8 years old, aren't you?" The boy nodded proudly. "A true Hyuuga prodigy," Hinata mused. "So what is your name?"

"My name is Hizashi."

"Hizashi…he named you after your grandfather, wear your title as a Hyuuga prodigy, son of Hyuuga Neji, and grandson of Hyuuga Hizashi proudly." The boy nodded vigorously and bowed. "And don't call me Hyuuga-sama, it makes me feel old. Just call me Onee-chan."

"Alright then. What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"I'm Uchiha Akimoto and that girl over there is-"

"Hyuuga Hanabi, my little sister," Hinata finished. "And if you're an Uchiha, then you must be Sasuke and Sakura-chan's son," she added. He nodded suspiciously.

"How do you know about my clan and my parents?" he asked slowly. Hinata chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"Sakura-chan is my boyfriend's teammate and Sasuke is their teammate as well."

The boy had a surprised look on his face. "Then your boyfriend is Uzumaki Naruto!" he shouted. "Kawaii neh!"

Hinata giggled a bit and nodded. "That means I have a 12 year old and two 8 year olds." They nodded and dropped into fighting stances.

"Let's get this test over with, nee-chan!" Hanabi shouted and activated her Byakugan, as did Hizashi. The two Byakugan users charged forward and tried to punch Hinata in the chest.

Hinata ducked low so that they tumbled over her and jumped up, dodged a sweep kick from the Uchiha. She smirked and activated her Byakyou, the second level of the Byakugan. She jumped up and dodged three kicks in midair coming from three different sides, thanks to her Byakyou which had a 360 degree sight range with no blind spot.

She landed on the ground and punched Akimoto carelessly, and he easily caught the fist in his own. Hizashi came from behind with a kunai dagger in hand and he stabbed Hinata in the hip. Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a log. She came falling from the sky and kicked Akimoto in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree stump. Hanabi appeared out of thin air and kicked her sister in the side, breaking a rib or two.

Hinata recoiled from the strong kick but regained her composure quickly. She saw Akimoto slowly getting up and the two Hyuugas charging towards her. The got within striking range and they kicked at the same time to the gut. Their feet were have a foot away from her when little chakra beams shot out from Hinata and into the two Hyuugas.

"**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!"** The beams made contact but flew off into the sky. A blue blur had grabbed the two Hyuugas before all their tenketsus were closed, and received some itself. Hinata looked to the left and saw Akimoto, Sharingan activated, and the two Hyuugas kneeling there, panting.

"Mastered the Sharingan already, impressive, another Uchiha Itachi," Hinata got up and dusted herself off. She dropped into a Jyuuken stance and dashed towards the three ninja.

_They already used teamwork plenty, so they pass. Let's see how this unfolds, though._

Hinata landed a few open-palmed punches and several kicks. The three were starting to get tired, and keeping Hinata from knocking them out was getting difficult. Akimoto pulled out a rope and nodded to his three teammates who nodded back.

Hanabi took a Jyuuken stance and traded fists with her sister, trying to push her into the nearby stump. Akimoto and Hizashi appeared out of thin air in front of Hinata and slammed her into the stump using the rope. They tied it tightly so she couldn't use any seals and they grinned. Hanabi stood in front of her sister and smirked.

"Ha! See Nee-chan, I will always be better than you!" she gloated. Hinata smirked and made a few one-handed seals and the ropes fell off. Akimoto and Hizashi were a few yard away when they saw this and were about to shout when Hinata's bonds fell off.

Hinata spun her shocked sister around, making her back face her. Hinata had an evil grin on her face and she brought her hands together and slammed them into her sister's butt.

"**Sennen Goroshi!"** Hanabi went flying towards her two teammates and collided with them, knocking them all down. Hinata walked up to the three children and grinned.

"Wrong sister. I am the superior one," Hinata said to three unconscious kids. She sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, thanks guys. Leave me with the cleanup job, why don't ya?"


End file.
